Living Again
by T. E. Rankin
Summary: AU Harry discovers his two previous past lives, and with it gains new powers and abilities, but also a curse. Harry Potter/Naruto/Ranma 1/2 crossover with others mixed in.
1. Chapter 1

**Living again**

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

"Speak/thought"

"**Demon/non-human-spirit talk/thought"**

Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was always denied almost everything that he wanted; it was a sad thing really. To make it worse his cousin, who could be described as a pig in a blond wig, got everything he wanted and even some things he didn't. The manga that he got for his eleventh birthday was included in the latter, so he threw it out.

Earlier that day Harry had set a snake free accidentally and his aunt and uncle had punished him by making him clean up after Dudley, after much pleading and begging on Harry's part. To clean up after anyone else it would have easy, but Dudley was as messy as a two-year-old on a sugar high. Whilst the Dursley's went out for dinner Harry was left to clean up the mess Dudley had made throwing wrapping paper all over the place, along with quite a lot of cake that Dudley and his friends had thrown during a food fight.

Harry was going to take out the last bag of trash, which was in the kitchen, when he saw a couple manga on the top of the pile he thought, "Huh, I suppose Dudley didn't want these, I'll just hide them under my cot for now." Picking up the two volumes of manga and tucking them under the cot in his cupboard Harry then brought the last trash bag out of the kitchen and tossed it into the trashcan outside.

Just as Harry walked into the kitchen to make himself a sandwich for dinner the front door opened up. An irate Vernon Dursley saw that Harry was getting out the bread, so he shouted, "What do you think you're doing boy! After what happened at the Zoo you aren't getting any dinner for a month! Now, get to your cupboard"

Harry sighed and thought, "Another night hungry" while he said, "Yes, uncle Vernon." And walked to his cupboard and closed the door. Unknown to everyone in the house, Harry was not miserable that night in fact it was going to be the best in his life.

As Harry got the manga he looked at the titles for the first time. He thought, "Ranma 1/2, and Naruto. These should be good reads."

As Harry read the stories seemed familiar, as though he should have known them but didn't. It was driving him crazy about not knowing why they seemed so familiar, so he did something he saw people do on TV when they needed to think, he meditated.

After an hour of meditating Harry slumped of in what looked like a faint, but to Harry he had just entered into his subconscious. Looking around Harry noticed it looked remarkably like a sewer, not knowing what to do Harry followed a faint red glow.

Entering a massive room Harry saw two giant cages, one with what looked like a massive cat and the other a massive nine tailed fox.

Looking down the fox said, "**It's good to see you again, vessel."**

Noticing what the fox had been looking at the cat said in a feminine voice, "**Well look at that, I thought I'd never get to meet my master again."**

Harry just blinked and asked, "What!?!"

The fox took it upon himself to explain, "You came here after reading those books about past lives, and before you ask, those past lives took place in other dimensions. The reason I'm here is because in your first life I was sealed in you and because of the seal our souls are bound and therefore when you get reborn I get reborn. It's the same is for Neko-ken over there. Now that you are aware of us would you like to learn more of your past lives and gain some of the traits, like speed, strength, stamina Ki and chakra reserves, as well as control. Without think it totally through Harry said an emphatic, "Yes!!!"

Kyuubi replied with an I'm-not-telling-you-something grin and ejected Harry from his mindscape.

Harry woke up with a start and was wondering when it was going to happen. Then a world of pain hit him, it hurt worse than anything else he had ever felt. After what felt like hours of pain Harry passed out from physical as well as mental exhaustion.

The nest day Harry woke up to his aunt screeching at him to get up and make breakfast. Mumbling a "Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry got ready and noticed that his clothes, though still baggy by anyone's standards, weren't bad enough for him to be swimming in them anymore. Harry also noticed that his hair was longer than before, so he quickly braided his hair into a pigtail and used a rubber band. When he opened his cupboard and stepped out. He ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth when he looked into the mirror and noticed that his scar was gone. Absentmindedly Harry thought , "I wonder where my scar went."

He was completely off guard when a rough male voice replied, "**I got rid of it, and you shouldn't ever get a scar ever again ether.**"

Harry shook his head and thought back, "I guess now that I found you we can communicate telepathically."

Neko-ken replied, "**It's more like thinking to yourself, our souls are intertwined at the most basic level, which reminds me, when you went to sleep last night Kyuubi and I were able to find an evil fragment of soul which we destroyed. Kyuubi said it was similar to a 'cursed seal' that existed in your first incarnation.** **I believe you won't be able to speak to snakes anymore, but on the bright side you can now talk to cats."**

Harry said, "I have no idea how that got there though, I don't think I have ever been near any snake freaks before in this incarnation though."

After the conversation with the voices in his head Harry walked down to the kitchen to make breakfast, stopping by the front door to grab the mail. Looking down at it he saw that there was a letter to him he kept it and handed the other mail to his uncle.

Dudley, ever one to pester Harry, shouted, "Look, Harry's got a letter!"

Harry's uncle finally looking up from his paper to reprimand Harry for not giving him all the mail noticed Harry's changed look and immediately changed puce yelling at Harry for being unnatural and a freak. Vernon lunged for the letter pulling it from Harry but in the process knocking over a glass of water on Harry. Looking down Harry noticed he was no longer male and said, "Shit, I thought I got over this curse."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well the first chapter in another story, the next chap should be up by next week.

Please review and remember all of this is AU in Naruto, Ranma, and Harry Potter.

Please no flames, they don't help at all, and all will be explained eventually.


	2. Chapter 2

(an: I'm not good at writing accents so Hagrid won't have his usual speech.)

Disclamer: I own nothing

Escape from the Dursleys

Looking down Harry noticed he was no longer male and said, "Shit, I thought I got over this curse."

Vernon changed an even deeper shade of purple, he grabbed Harry by the back of her shirt and threw her into the cupboard and locked it.

Harry was stuck in the cupboard for the next few days, each day with Vernon's cries of rage. Sure shed sneak out using skills taught to her in her previous life, but wasn't able to get any hot water to change back because it would take ether a kettle or the microwave and both would make too much noise, so she just snuck out to get the food she needed.

Eventually Harry was on the first minute of her birthday when she heard a great banging on the front door. At first she thought it was just the thunder of the storm, but he started to hit it so hard she thought the house was going to fall down any minute. Shouts of outrage started coming from upstairs. Harry just hoped she wouldn't get blamed for this.

Once Vernon got to the bottom of the stairs the door gave way and slammed onto the floor. Vernon started shouting even more until he suddenly stopped.

Harry heard a deep voice call out, "Harry, you here."

Harry called out, "Yeah, I'm in the cupboard under the stairs."

There was a growl, deep and ominous, then the door to the cupboard was ripped off of the frame. Harry "eeped" and looked up at the large man that was easily twice the size of Vernon. The large man had a confused look. He asked, "Where's Harry, and who're you?"

Harry replied, "I'm Harry, I just need some hot water too prove it."

Still a little confused the large man pulled out a thermos of hot water from one of the seemingly infinite number of pockets his coat had, and handed it to Harry. She thanked him and poured the water onto her head.

In the blink of an eye the small girl with red hair in a pigtail changed into a boy with black hair in the same style. Used to magical oddities the large man didn't miss a beat and said, "Well, that clears up some things, I have a feeling Dumbledore'll want to talk to you. Anyway, my name is Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of the keys and grounds of Hogwarts."

Harry asked, "Hogwarts?"

Hagrid said, "It's the school that all witches and wizards go to, and the school you'll be going to."

Harry replied, " I might be a lot of things but I'm pretty sure that I'm not a wizard."

Surprised Hagrid asked, "What about all the things that happen around you that you can't explain, your water induced transformations are a perfect example of magic."

Harry replied, "Well the transformations are do to magic, but not my own and I suppose there are some things that I can't explain like setting free that snake. I have only one question for you, will I be able to leave the Dursleys, and if so for how long?"

Hagrid pondered the question and answered, "You'll be able to leave with me right now, and you won't have to come back until late June."

Harry replied, "Then I'll accept, just let me grab a couple things and I'll be off." Going to his cupboard Harry formed a Ki fold like Mousse used to, and put his recently acquired manga in, along with a few changes of clothes. Then he then he just walked up to Hagrid and said, "Well, I'm packed let's go."

Nodding, Hagrid walked out into the storm not to be seen by the Dursleys until at least the next year. All the while Vernon cursing up a storm for the way Hagrid entered the house.

Harry and Hagrid, who was blocking most of the wind for Harry, fought there way to the motor cycle that Hagrid had driven. Hagrid turned to Harry and said, "We'll be headed to the Leaky Cauldron, it's the entrance to Diagon alley, and where you'll be staying until it's time to go to Hogwarts, you won't be going back to those monsters called family if I have anything to say about it.

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron Hagrid pulled to the side of the road and got off of it with Harry. By the time that Harry and Hagrid had gotten to the pub Harry was thoroughly soaked, which had triggered her curse. It was still early morning so when Harry and Hagrid walked into the pub there were only a few that were up; the barkeep, Tom, greeted Hagrid, "Hello Hagrid, what are you doing here so early?"

Hagrid replied, "I had to retrieve a prospective student, and she'll be staying here until it is time to go to Hogwarts. I think I'd like to rent a room for myself tonight though; can't properly introduce someone to the wizarding world while they're tired."

With that Hagrid paid for a two rooms, one for himself and another for Harry. Once that was done Tom led them both up some stairs and down a hall way and stopped in front of rooms eleven and twelve and said, "You can use these two rooms, and in the morning between 7:30-11:00 AM you can grab a free doughnut and cup of coffee, please enjoy your stay." Tom then walked off.

Once Tom was out of earshot Hagrid turned to Harry and said, "In the morning we can go to your family vault at Gringotts Bank and get the money for your extended stay as well as pay for your books and other learning materials. Good night."

Harry replied, "Good night," And went into room eleven. Inside she went into the bathroom and took a hot shower. Coming out Harry quickly put on a dry change of clothes and went to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know this chap was a little short but I wanted to make sure that I make good on my promise of saying that the next chap. would be out by the end of the week.

The next chapter will be on Harry's birthday and he will still run into Malfoy.

Please review and until next time ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own shit!

AN: The events won't be in the same order as in the original. And please Read and Review. Harry's going to be very excited about learning magic, he sees it as learning new techniques and as you should know in both of his past lives he was all about learning new techniques.

Harry awoke the next morning by sunlight pouring in through the window onto his face. Grumbling about evil suns, Harry got up and dressed. He hen went to the room next to his, 12, and knocked, listening to see if Hagrid had awoken, he heard snoring coming from the room so he knocked louder. This cycle repeated until Harry practically broke the door down.

Once Harry started hitting the door in earnest Hagrid opened the door looking very tired. He said, "It's only 8 in the morning, can't we can wait until later."

Harry replied, "No, I want to get this done as soon as possible so that I can learn these new techniques, I wonder if they're going to be like ninjutsu or like the battle aura."

Grumbling Hagrid walked out the door and closed it. He then said, "Since you got me up we might as well get started."

They walked down into the pub and after a brief confrontation with tom, explaining Harry's curse, they were on their way to Gringotts. Luckily it had stopped raining during the night at some time. As Harry walked in the door he did a double take. Hagrid seeing his reaction said, "First time seeing goblins I take it. They are the ones that run they bank. They're damn trustworthy, but the one of the worst things to get angry. They're perfect for protecting valuables."

They came up to a teller and Hagrid said, "We need to make a withdrawal from Harry potters vault and Dumbledore sent me to retrieve you-know-what from vault you-know-which."

The goblin sneered and asked, "Do you have the key for Mr. Potter's vault?"

Hagrid replied by removing the contents of most of the pockets on his jacket until he retrieved the correct key. He said, "Here it is," holding up a small gold key.

The teller handed everything Hagrid had taken out of his pockets back to him and said, "Everything seems in order. Please go with Griphook here to recover the money and items that you came here for."

Another goblin came around the desk and asked them to follow him. Coming to a cart that looked like it belonged in a coal mine Griphook said, "Get in, then we can go to the vaults." Then stepped in and put on goggles that he got from god knows where.

The ride was rather cramped, though with Hagrid there aren't many rides that aren't, and the cart went very fast. So fast that everything was a blur, though Harry was pretty sure he saw a dragon at one point.

Coming to an abrupt stop in front of a vault labeled, "Potter Trust Fund" Harry got out with Hagrid and Griphook. Hagrid pulled out the key and opened the door. Looking in Harry saw piles of gold, silver, and copper, with the first the most abundant. Looking further Harry saw what looked like a weapon collection. He called Hagrid in with him while Griphook stood at the door looking like a guard.

As they walked around exploring, it was massive, Harry asked, "Hagrid, How did my parents die, my aunt and uncle told me they died in a car crash but after seeing all of this and all those things in the alley I'm inclined to believe that I was misled."

Hagrid looked angry, and he burst, "Died in a car crash! When I get my hands on those muggles… Oh, sorry Harry, yes you were misled, your parents were killed by a very evil man, his name was V-V-V…" he took a moment to compose himself and tried again, "V-vol…" he was really sweating now.

Harry suggested, "Perhaps if you write it down."

Hagrid replied, "Now I don't know how to spell it. Oh I'll just say it, Voldemort."

Harry asked, "Now why was that so hard, it's not like he can hurt you because you said his name, anyway he should be dead now."

Hagrid said, "I suppose your right. Now have you seen everything you want?"

Harry replied, "Just a moment I want to check out some of there weapons then I'll just grab a few hundred of the gold coins.

Hagrid then exclaimed, "I forgot! Harry the money system for the magical community works like this: one galleon, the gold coins, equals seventeen sickles, the silver coins, and one sickle equals twenty-nine knuts, the copper coins, and to give you a point of reference one newspaper costs 5 knuts. "

Harry replied, "I think I got it," And started to look at the weapons they were from all over the world. Harry finally settled on a set of throwing knives, and put them into his Ki pocket. Harry then walked to the nearest gold pile and started to shovel galleons into the Ki pocket.

Hagrid saw this and asked, "Harry what did you just do there, was that wandless magic?"

Harry started walking back out of the vault and said, "It's called 'Ki Folding' I use my spiritual energy to create, essentially, a pocket dimension. And no it's not magic; I learned it from a friend who was a master of hidden weapons. Now let's head to 'Vault you-know-which' as you called it." Hagrid nodded and the left the vault closing and locking the door behind.

Another wild ride later and they stopped in front of a nondescript vault where Hagrid went in and retrieved a small grubby looking package. Then soon enough they were back on the surface. Hagrid turned to Harry and said, "Why don't you go to Madam Malkin's to get you're school robes while I slip into the leaky cauldron for a pick-me-up, those carts that Gringotts use upset my stomach."

Harry said, "Ok, I'll be fine, and I wouldn't want you to be ill, that'd make a huge mess." Harry and Hagrid said good-bye and split up.

When Harry entered the robe shop he saw a blond boy who seemed to be very arrogant. Tapping the bell Harry was able to get Madam Malkin's attention while she was in the back. She came forward and said hello dear I'll be with you in a moment just stand there on the box. Harry did as he was told while Madam Malkin flicked her wand in his direction and soon all of his measurements were being taken while she finished with the blond boy.

The boy turned to Harry and asked, "Hello I'm Draco Malfoy, and you are." Seeing no reason to lie Harry replied truthfully, to which Malfoy retorted, "No your not, Harry Potter is supposed to have a scare on his forehead."

Harry replied, "I found a way to heal it, and if you don't believe me well it's your loss."

Malkin finished with Malfoy just then and Malfoy walked off with his new school robes. She turned to Harry and got his measurements from the measuring tape. She quickly pulled down a set of male robes and fitted it to him then, using magic, altered another 6 sets so he'd have one for each day. Malkin said, "Alright you can get down now.

Harry then said, "I would like to get two female sets as well, and before you think I'm a pervert watch this." He jumped down and went to a water cooler next to the wait area and splashed himself with a little water. Harry turned to look at the woman and answered the unasked question, "Training trip to China, got cursed there and have yet to find a cure."

Malkin looked at her with pity and said, "Alright, and I'll make them free, just make sure that you come here to get your robes from now on."

Harry gave her a wide smile and said, "Can do, thank you ma'am."

Just as Malkin got done with the robes there was a knock on the window, Harry turned and saw Hagrid holding two ice-creams and signaling that one was for her. Harry held up one of her fingers signaling that it would be just a minute. She paid for her robes and said, "Madam Malkin you wouldn't happen to have any hot water would you?"

Malkin nodded and pulled out her wand. Did a little wave and a cup of hot water was sitting on the counter.

Harry said, "Thank you," grabbed the cup and splashed herself with the water reverting back into her male form, grabbed his robes, and walked out the door while placing them in his Ki fold.

Hagrid handed Harry his ice-cream and inquired, "Ready to get your wand?"

Harry replied, "Yeah, I can't wait to learn new techniques."

They continued walking until they reached a store called "Ollivander's Wand Shop" they went in and rang a bell on the service counter.

A small man came from the back, looking almost as ancient as his shop, and greeted, "Hello My name is Ollivander, and you must be Harry Potter, curious."

Harry asked, "What's curious, sir?"

Ollivander responded, "You don't have your scar, it should have been permanent spells that are much weaker than it was leave permanent scars."

Harry thought for a moment and said, "Let's just say that I had a close friend look at it and heal it for me, he's very good at healing."

Ollivander looked at him with suspicion then in a quick change of attitude he smiled and said, "Ok now let's get you a wand." He scurried back into the seemingly endless rows of shelves and came back with a pile of boxes. Calling out what the wand was made of and how long it was before he handed it to Harry. He did this so many times Harry lost count, until he came to a "Holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches" wand. When he waved it sparks shot out of the tip.

Without thinking Harry said, "Well, that's ironic."

Ollivander blinked owlishly and asked, "You know the connection between this wand and he-who-must-not-be-named?"

Harry replied, "I could care less about that, and no I didn't. No the ironic part is that in my past life I killed a phoenix god.

Ollivander blinked again and asked, "You remember your past life?"

Harry said, "Lives, plural, in the first one I was a ninja, and in the one after I was a master of martial arts. It was the latter life when I killed Saffron, the phoenix god, I wonder if he's still around."

Hagrid, listening in, stated, "I'm sure that Dumbledore will want to talk to you now. Those are some wild stories."

Harry replied, "Yeah, I know, but it's the truth. Ki folding is an example of how it is, I learned it in my previous life and the curse comes from the same one."

Hagrid said, "I suppose, just realize that Dumbledore will probably come around at some point."

Harry and Hagrid left the wand shop and went to grab a few other things, books, trunk, and other school supplies. Finally they were done with Harry's school shopping and as they headed back to the pub Hagrid stopped Harry in front of a pet store. Hagrid said, "Let's go in here, I can get you a pet as a birthday present. Perhaps you'd like an owl, there dead useful, carrying letters and such."

Harry was about to agree when a small furry animal caught his attention. Looking in the bars he saw a small red fox with two tails. The owner came around when Harry was looking at the fox and said, "You don't want it, that fox has been nothing but trouble to everyone who bought it before…" he stopped talking when the kit came up to the door and started to lick Harry's hand.

Harry said, "It seems content enough, and believe me I know how troublesome Kitsune can be, but I know how to handle them. Is there anything else special about it beside it being a Kitsune."

The store-owner shook his head in the negative, and Harry thought, "Hmm, I don't think I can still use Gamakichi to deliver mail for me so an owl would be nice too. Oh, I know!"

Harry pulled out a glass of water from somewhere and splashed himself, then she put her hands in the ram seal and whispered "Puppy-dog-eyes no Jutsu." Then she turned around to face Hagrid and asked, "Please, Hagrid can I get this kit, and an owl?" and to add the figurative cherry on top she had her lower lip quiver like she was going to cry if he said no.

Hagrid, being the big softy that he is, caved really quickly and said, "I guess, but this counts as next years gift from me too."

Harry quickly reverted into a cheerful demeanor and picked up the kit and held it like a baby facing backwards. And if one looked closely they would swear that it was laughing at Hagrid.

Looking around Harry saw all the different types of owls, but one caught her attention more than the others. It was a snowy owl and looked very regal. Harry immediately picked her. She said, "That's the owl I want the snowy one."

Hagrid paid for the animals and left with Harry in tow with her new owl and fox. They got to The Leaky Cauldron and Harry paid for her room for a month, along with dinner and lunch for the same amount of time.

Once that was done it was a little after two in the afternoon so Hagrid suggested that they get lunch before he had to leave.

During lunch Harry asked Hagrid, "Hagrid may I have my vault key, incase I need anything from it during the month?"

Hagrid replied, "I don't know Harry, if someone gets this key they could drain your trust fund and you'd be left high and dry until you turned seventeen." Harry said, "Don't worry about it, when I put it in my Ki fold, the only way it can be retrieved by someone other than myself is if I consciously unfold it, or if I'm killed. No one but I can put things in or remove them everything and everyone else just passes by it like it isn't even there."

Hagrid thought for a moment and said, "Alright, just be very careful, there's more money in there than most wizards make in a year." Then he pulled out the key and gave it to Harry, who put it in the Ki fold immediately, then pulled out money to pay for lunch.

Hagrid also pulled out money for his lunch and paid before he left for Hogwarts.

Harry head back up to her room where the fox and owl were and started to try and think of a name for each. Not think of anything else to do she started to look through her history book to see if there were any good names in there.

She was reading her book and came across a name, Hedwig, it sounded like a name that wouldn't be too common and looked to the owl and asked," How do you like the name 'Hedwig'?"

The owl flew over to Harry and nipped her ear affectionately. Harry took that as a yes and started looking for another name. It didn't take long for Harry to come across the name "Nicolas Flamel."

Harry looked to the small fox and asked, "How would you like to be called 'Nick'?" the small fox seemed to nod its head and yipped. Harry chuckled and replied, "I'll take that as a yes." After that Harry fed her animals and went to take a nap.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Woo, the third chap is done, and its 4 and a half pages. Any way I was thinking of giving Harry the great weapon "Godslayer" from the Vlad Taltos book series, probably get it cheap somewhere in Knockturn alley, Harry has always been an adventurer. Anyway if he does get it it'll be next chapter, so votes will be counted until Monday.

Please review, and until next time ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but OCs and even those are questionable.

Wolfwing: Heh, Heh I didn't think of that[sweatdrop. I understand your worry about the story, but I was planning on making it where everyone has some sort of ability or skill from a past life (you'll see why later.) this should keep Harry from being way over powered.

"Human/human sprit speech"

"**Demon speech**"

"animal/ animal sprit speech"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Instead of a regular dream, the fox, Kyuubi, drew Harry into its lair. Once Harry got there Kyuubi said, "**Good to see you again kit. I'm surprised at how much has gone on since we last talked.**"

Harry cut him off and asked, "Yeah, yeah, so what do you want to talk to me about?"

Kyuubi replied, "**Can't I just call my kit to talk to him…**" Kyuubi looked Harry up and down and continued, "**Or rather her right now, Heh.**"

Harry looked up to the Kyuubi and said, "I know damn well that you never just want to talk, there's always an ulterior motive. Now get to the point I would like to actually sleep tonight."

Kyuubi chuckled and replied "**So it seems that you are not quite as large a fool as were in your past life. Nekoken and I want you to find a weapon for yourself, and before you start talking, monkey, the knives you got from your vault are a far cry from what you need. I suggest looking down that alley that seemed darker; it might have something worth while.**"

Harry looked for a way to get out of it but in the end couldn't find one so she eventually said, sarcastically, "Alright, say speaking of Nekoken, where is she?"

Kyuubi looked outraged and said, "**You know how felines are always sleeping.**"

From Nekoken's cage a shout of, "**Shut it, stupid fox!**" was heard.

Harry said, "Anyway I was wondering if there was anyway that I would be able to understand Nick, since he seems to be able to understand me."

Kyuubi looked at Harry and said, "**Yes I believe there is a way, I'll work on it and your Kekkai Genkai tonight."**

Harry interrupted, "Who said anything about a Kekkai Genkai, I don't want one, I made due in my first life I can do the same in this life."

Kyuubi grinned, if a fox could, and said, "**Don't you want to find Temari, the Kekkai Genkai that I was going to give you would help you find her, and Shampoo for that matter.**"

Harry looked really happy and said, "If I wasn't so sure that you'd eat me I'd kiss you, so what are the specs of this Kekkai Genkai?"

Kyuubi snorted and said, "**You are right about me eating you, as for your question, the Kekkai Genkai is a doujutsu known as the 'Kamashiigan' or 'soul eye' it allows you to see a person's soul. The Kamashiigan serves as a focus for Killing intent, much the same as your eyes in the 'feral' state. It does so because; partially your eyes literally allow you to look into somebody's soul. As you know killing intent is based on how many people you have killed in your life or lives, because you have me sealed inside you, you have more then even Orochimaru did, when you use your Kamashiigan it will be tripled. It can also awaken memories from the persons past lives. This is how it will help you find Temari and Shampoo."**

Harry exclaimed, "I just realized, if they are both here what will I do, I can't marry both of them."

Kyuubi smirked and said, "**Why do you think a spouse is called a 'soul mate?' if you do find Temari and Shampoo then they should be one in the same, so no worries about polygamy; unless you wanted to have two girlfriends/wives.**"

Harry blushed and shouted, "Ero-kitsune, I'm not a pervert!" then continued on to say, "I need my sleep so goodnight." She left her mindscape into a dreamless sleep.

Harry woke up the next morning to a small furry thing jumping on her stomach shouting, "wake up, wake up, wake up!"

Groggily Harry replied, "Gah, I'm up, quit jumping on me." She pushed the kit off of her stomach and sat up.

Harry walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror and realized that she wasn't wearing her glasses, she thought, "I guess a doujutsu is useless if one has poor eyesight, so Kyuubi must have fixed that too. Let's see what it looks like." She channeled some chakra into her eyes and they changed. Her eyes turned blue like they were when she was Naruto then the pupil swirled so her eyes looked like whirlpools, she thought one thing, "cool!" she stepped back and looked at her self, she had an over all blue aura but with a taint on her stomach which had a purple red mixture, as well as some pink flecking up here and there that had a feminine feel. She thought to her tenants, "Hey the purple coloration to my aura is Nekoken, but what's with the pink?"

Kyuubi replied, "**Yes, the purple is Nekoken. I'm not sure about the pink, I think it might be from your curse. Now get ready and go out to that alley to look for a weapon.**"

After getting ready and changing, back to male and clothes, Harry set off with Nick riding on his shoulder. Grabbed a quick breakfast, courtesy Tom, and headed out to the alley.

Harry went window shopping around Diagon Alley, but found nothing, so with a sigh he started down Knockturn alley. It was darker and certainly seemed more sinister, but it was wasted on Harry. He walked around looking into windows trying to find something he could use when he looked into the window of "Borgin and Burkes," seeing the only weapon he'd seen all day he walked into the store and was greeted by an old man who said, "Greetings young sir, I am Borgin, what may I help you with."

Harry replied, "Yes, I would like to see the dagger in the window display."

Borgin said, "Ah you want to look a Godslayer, that is a very powerful artifact, said to be able to break all spells and even reflect the killing curse, but it will only work for the person who it chooses, if someone else tries to use it, it will at least sever an arm or leg. I have sold it over three hundred times and it has been returned just as many, so because it is so dangerous I'll let you have it for fifty galleons.

Harry thought, "This sounds dangerous but if what he says is true I might be able to have an incredibly powerful weapon if it chooses me." Then he thought to his vulpine tenant, "Hey you can still re-grow limbs for me right?"

Kyuubi replied, "**Yes, this is a very good deal and use your Kamashiigan to see if it has a soul, that thing about choosing its wielder leads me to believe it has intelligence and if it does it's possible that it has a soul. If that's true then you might be able to converse with it in here.**"

Once Kyuubi was done speaking to Harry, Harry told Borgin, "I'll take it!" and pulled the required money from his Ki pocket.

Once the transaction was done Borgin said, "Bye, and see you soon," then chuckled darkly.

Harry walked out of the store and activated his Kamashiigan but before he could inspect the blade he heard a scream. Turning in the direction it came from he saw a rather wolfish man who was grabbing the arm of a girl with flaming red hair. In a flash he ran off towards her, and with a great leap and a shout of "Dynamic Entry" kicked the guy in the head, forcing him to let go of the little red-head, and knock him to the ground.

The man stood back up and said, "Look at the brave little idiot. Don't you know who I am; I'm Fenrir Greyback, The most feared werewolf in all of Europe."

Harry, with his Kamashiigan still active, looked at the man and noticed that he had a wolfish aura centered on his right forearm. He thought, "I bet I can seal that aura and knock him out like Hebi-teme did to me in the forest." Harry then focused some of Kyuubi's chakra to his eyes making them turn red so they looked like portals to hell and focused some killing intent on Greyback, effectively freezing him. Then he said, "Ha, you feared your nothing more than a punk with a wolf demon sealed in his arm, poorly I might add, and soon you won't even be able to access its power either." Then Harry focused chakra into his finger tips and slammed them into Greyback's arm with a shout of "Gogyou Fuuin" sealing the wolf demon further and knocking him out.

Harry turned to the girl and said, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and you are?"

The girl looked at him for a moment then said, "I'm Ginny Weasley," And jumped into his arms.

Harry got a closer look at her aura; he hadn't deactivated his Kamashiigan yet, and noticed that she had purple flecks in her aura. He thought to himself, I wonder if she's shampoo's reincarnation." Then he asked her, "What were you doing out here anyway, it's very dangerous?"

She replied, "I got separated from my mum and right when I was about to try to get out that guy grabbed me. Thanks for saving me by the way."

Harry chuckled and said, "Alright well I'm headed back to Diagon alley you can come with me." He deactivated his doujutsu, placed Ginny back on her feet, and started to lead Ginny out of the alley.

Ginny looked at Harry and asked, "How come you don't have a lightning bolt scar like all of the history books say, and how did your eyes change?"

Harry replied, "I had a good friend remove the scar and my eyes change because of what is known as a doujutsu, it gives me the ability to see your soul, as an aura, and any inconsistencies in it, like that guy that attacked you had a wolf demon sealed very poorly in his arm, and I could see that. You also have an oddity in your aura, it has flecks of feline in it, and if my guess is right I knew you in a past life."

Ginny looked at him in awe and asked, "You remember your past life, that's amazing, and how do you remember it?"

Harry smirked and said, "Inquisitive little one aren't you. Yes I do remember my past lives, plural, and I read some things that were about it and they were familiar to me and that led to a long chain of events. My eyes would also let you remember your past life or lives, it's a special ability of theirs."

Ginny looked really excited and asked, "Could you awaken those memories for me? Please," then added a puppy dog look for added effectiveness.

Harry replied, "I'll have to ask your mom and I need to let you know that if I do you may very well regain a curse from your past life, you'll turn into a cat whenever cold water is splashed on you and hot water will revert your original form."

Then they walked back into Diagon alley. Harry immediately spotted a very worried looking red head, he turned to Ginny and asked, "Is that your mum?" and pointed at the woman.

Ginny looked to where he was pointing and said, "Yes," then ran over to her. The older red head then started to hug and kiss the child then scold her. Ginny as moving her hands very animatedly then finally pointed at Harry, at which point the older woman came over and put him into a bone crushing hug.

The woman said, "Thank you for saving my daughter, oh I was so worried when she went missing."

Harry struggled to breathe, but was finally able to say, "It was no problem ma'am, it's a martial artist's duty to protect those that can't protect themselves, and that Greyback fellow was quite a bit larger then her."

Mrs. Weasley looked shocked at what he said, and asked, "You knocked out Fenrir Greyback, that's very surprising even for Harry potter. It's said that man could take damage no other could live through and continue fighting."

Harry quirked an eyebrow and said, "All I did was kick him in the head and seal his wolf. It wasn't really that hard. The shock of not feeling the demon's presence knocked him out. If he really is a werewolf then shouldn't be able to change anymore either."

That shocked the older woman to no end she mumbled "Wow," then changed the subject, "Now what's this I here of reincarnation?"

Harry replied, "I have an ability that allows me to awaken peoples memories from there past lives, I think I knew your daughter in one of mine, and I was going to ask you if you wanted me to, the only draw back to this is that if she is who I think she is she will gain a curse that's incurable, but it's not that bad, I actually have a similar curse, whenever she gets hit with cold water she would turn into a cat, and with hot water she would turn back. Another drawback is that it will hurt until her body gets used to the added knowledge and power. The benefits are better control of her energies, added strength, stamina, and the like, and all knowledge she had in her past life or lives. The benefits outweigh the drawbacks by a large margin; I would never have been able to defeat Greyback if I didn't have the knowledge from my past lives."

Mrs. Weasley thought for a moment and asked, "You mean she would be really smart, and able to do things that she wouldn't otherwise be able to, but she will probably gain a curse that makes her into basically a water based animagus, and it will hurt. How long do you think it will hurt for?"

Harry thought for a while, but then said, "It shouldn't hurt for more than a night, and yes she will become more intelligent, but I'm not sure what an animagus is so I can't answer that part of the question."

Mrs. Weasley replied, "An animagus is a person who can change into an animal without a wand. And I think I'll allow you to do it Ginny did seem very interested in gaining these memories, but I want to be there when it happens, and it should happen at my house, so I can make sure everything is fine."

Harry allowed a smile to grace his lips and said, "Yes, it would be like an animagus, and your stipulations are agreeable, I can perform this when ever you want."

Mrs. Weasley said, "How's tonight sound I can just ask your guardians to see if you can come over for the night I'm sure my son Ron would love have someone his own age to play with."

Harry frowned a little and said, "My guardians have all but abandoned me and I don't really care they abused me so I'm happy to be away from them, and speaking of your son where is he?"

Mrs. Weasley looked horrified that he was abused, but shook it off and replied, "I sent him with his brothers to go get their books. Let's go find them I'm sure they're worried about their little sister." Harry didn't miss the "or else," implied by her tone.

Walking into the book store looking for four red-heads, who were quickly spotted, Harry said, "How much more do you need to get, because if it's not much I'll go a head and grab my things from the Leaky Cauldron and be ready for you."

Mrs. Weasley replied, "This is it, so it would be great if you could go get ready."

Harry turned and left for his room, Ron turned to his sister and asked, "Who was that, and why is he coming home with us?"

Ginny replied, "That's Harry potter, and he's coming home with us because he's going to help me awaken memories of my past lives. And I think mum might want to pay him back some for saving me from Fenrir Greyback."

Ron went slack jawed and said, "He was able to take you from Greyback; he's bloody brave, I'm surprised he can hold himself that well he didn't even look injured."

Ginny giggled and replied, "That's because he isn't, he just kicked Greyback in the head and did this weird thing with his hands and hit Greyback in the forearm and Greyback was knocked out."

Every one of the male Weasleys, save Percy, went wide eyed and thought the same thing, "How strong is he?"

Percy snorted and said, "Do you expect me to believe that, sure Potter is strong looking but he isn't that strong."

Harry after returned right as he Ginny was finishing her tale, with trunk magically shrunk, and replied to Percy, "No one's strong enough to knock out someone by punching them in the arm, I sealed the demon in Greyback, which knocked him out, and don't doubt me I am a master at seals."

Percy looked at him and said, "There haven't been any seal masters in centuries; how could you be one?"

Harry replied, "Because I was one in a past life, and I remember everything in my past lives."

Fred realizing that his elder brother was about to go into lecture mode said, "Shut it, Percy, just admit that there are some things you don't know or understand." Luckily Percy took the advice, even if it was begrudgingly.

Mrs. Weasley, using the lull in argument, said, "Well it seems that we have everything so lets go pay and get on home."

Once they paid for the books and left the store they headed to the Leaky Cauldron. Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry aside and said, "Harry, dear, I want to pay you back for saving my daughter and I wanted to know if you wanted to stay with us until school starts in September."

Harry replied, "I would be most grateful for that, and if your daughter is the reincarnation of who I think, she will be most grateful as well."

The woman thought for a moment then asked, "You keep saying that but who do you think she's the reincarnation of?"

Harry said, "Shampoo and Temari, Temari was my wife in my first life and Shampoo was my wife in the next one. I think your daughter is their reincarnation because she has a slightly feline taint to her aura, which would be caused be the curse, Shampoo had the cat curse, and as for why I think Temari, well a spouse is called a 'soul mate' for a reason."

Mrs. Weasley was stunned for a moment then replied, "I suppose."

Harry quickly excused himself and went over to tom to get a refund for the nights he wasn't going to be there.

Then Mrs. Weasley instructed Harry how to use the floo system for him to follow them to their home. Kitsune clutched in his hands he shouted, "The burrow!" and flew off into the kitchen fireplace of the Weasley's humble abode.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alright this chapter is done. Woohoo!

Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope the Kamashiigan isn't too much of a deus ex machina, but I needed a way for him to find Ginny and figure out who she is. I hope you like the way he defeated Greyback, sorry if it wasn't that believable but again I needed something to drive the plot along, anyway next chapter is Ginny's memory awakening, Dumbledore's visit and the Hogwarts train. I was thinking of making Neville the reincarnation of Rock Lee, to explain his near-squib-ness, or Gaara to be tied into the prophecy. If you've got suggestions I'm open to them, and if you want anyone to be a specific reincarnation let me know. Until next time Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Well, here's my 5th chapter, hope you'll like it

Well, here's my 5th chapter, hope you'll like it. I will be making some OCs because I want some reincarnations and I don't know anyone that has similar background and/or personality, granted Temari and Shampoo aren't very much like Ginny, I just wanted those pairings. I have decided that Neville will be the reincarnation of Rock Lee, to explain his near-squib-ness.

I have also decided to make Dumbledore manipulative, not evil. He will want to be in control of the situation and by because Harry will have about 600 years of life's experience; Dumbledore won't be able to manipulate him. Because Dumbledore will be manipulative Harry won't awaken his memories. At least at first, so vote for any fictional character for one of his past lives, and a reason for that person, and I'll choose who has the best reason and character(s). The soonest he would be reveled would be summer after first year, and the latest would be summer after fourth.

Also I was thinking about changing it into a Harry/harem, and I would use the same reasoning as Naruto usually gets (the council (wizengamit) decides that his bloodline is too important to lose and therefore force him to practice polygamy. I'll let you decide with a vote, if it does fall into favor of harem, then the most likely characters added would be Luna and possibly Daphne Greengrass, or Hermione, I'm not sure yet.

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry potter Voldemort would be killed with a muggle weapon. I don't own anything else either.

"Human/human sprit speech"

"**Demon speech**"

"Animal/ animal sprit speech"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry arrived at the burrow he saw everyone else brushing off soot from their clothes. Mrs. Weasley said, "I'm a little surprised that you didn't tumble out, everyone does their first trip."

Harry replied, "I have very good balance, I'd feel embarrassed if I ever fell. Now about awakening Ginny's past life memories, since it's only about 2:00 PM I would like to wait for about 7 hours. The pain should last about 6 hours, and I could do it now and get it over with, but doing it at night would allow her to sleep through most of the pain, this would also allow me to see if any of your other children had past lives and plan for allowing them to awaken the memories also. That is if you would like me to."

Hearing this, everyone, save Percy, jumped at the possibility of having memories from a past life or lives awakened. Percy said, "I still say that this is preposterous and a waste of time."

Harry, wanting to be nice incase he new him previously, said, "It's all true and the most time it could waste is a night, and think of all the knowledge you could gain without having to study. Who knows, you could learn anything from sealing methods to fighting techniques, to just about anything else. This could help you in the long run."

Percy thought about it then replied, "Well I guess, maybe I'll learn some long lost art."

Harry smiled and activated his eyes surprising everyone but Ginny. He said, "Alright, all of your souls are many years older then what they should be had they been made when your current bodies were made, so I can safely assume that all of you were reincarnated. Mrs. Weasley your aura is green which denotes healing, so I think I might know who you were. Ron your aura is normal enough, it's very familiar though and I think I know who you were. Fred, George, yours don't have specific traits, other than a curse each. Fred yours is associated with fire, water, and earth, I'm not sure what that combination of elements makes though. George yours is associated strongly with fire. I'm pretty sure that I didn't know either of you. Percy your aura is white and very dense. Again I don't see anything that I would recognize. So, Fred, George, Percy, you are quite possibly reincarnated from a universe alternate to the ones that your mother sister and youngest brother originate from."

Ron was the first to ask, "Alternate universe? And what's up with your eyes?"

Harry replied, "Souls aren't bound by physical laws and therefore could travel between universes and my eyes a form of Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline limit, which allows me to see souls and their age in the form of an aura. If or when I have children they will also have this ability."

Ginny said, "Wow, what else can you do?" the others nodded in agreement.

Harry answered, "Many things, do you want to go out back so I can show you?"

Everyone agreed, save Mrs. Weasley who said, "you go out back, I'll work on lunch, I'm sure everyone is hungry." The kids all thanked her and went into the backyard.

Harry was thinking about what to show first, when he saw a lake a little ways out of the back yard and called out to everyone, "Let's go to that lake it'll be perfect to show you my abilities," and ran over there at a slow pace, for him, so everyone could keep up.

When they got there Percy asked, "So what did you want to show us?"

Harry replied, "This," and jumped out onto the lake surface.

Ron gaped and said, "Blimey, that's amazing!" Ginny was wide eyed, Percy blinked owlishly and the twins were awed.

Fred started, "Harry you've got to…"

Then George finished, "…teach us that. We were never able to swim and if we learn that it could save our lives."

Harry asked, "You never learned how to swim?"

Ron answered, "Yup, they sink like rocks, no matter how hard they try to swim. It's not that big of deal, they've never had to swim before."

Percy added, "Still it would be best if they were able to do something just incase, never know when a skill will be vital to survival."

Harry walked back to shore and said, "He's right, I'll have to teach you the water walking exercise, we should wait until tomorrow just incase you knew how to in a past life. I will however start teaching all of you how to draw on your energies and call forth your chakra. From what I understand Chakra, Ki, Magic, and just about every other energy used by humans is the same energy just utilized in different ways. So Percy, Fred, George, you guys should have an easier time with the exercise I'll teach you than your younger siblings would if they were going to do this exercise. Now if you'll excuse me for a moment."

Harry walked to a near by tree and plucked three leaves and walked back to the group. Harry said, "The reason why Ginny and Ron aren't going to be learning this exercise is that I'm pretty sure that they will already have the control to do just about anything that I can already, come tomorrow morning that is. Now this exercise is about getting this leaf to adhere to your forehead using your chakra, or I suppose in your case it would be your magic. You can use a Ram seal to focus your energies towards any part of your body or to make more chakra. This will allow you to increase your control, making you better at utilizing techniques and keeping you from wasting energy." He demonstrated to them and continued to help them for another half an hour until Mrs. Weasley called them in for lunch.

After a quick lunch the kids all went outside again to practice, in the case of Percy, George, and Fred, or talk and hang out, in the case of Ginny, Ron, and Harry. The elder sibling continued to practice and once it was getting dark Percy had started on water walking, just trying to keep from going through a puddle, and the twins had been able to make it half way up the tree.

Mrs. Weasley called out, "Kids, your father is home, bring in Harry so he can meet him."

Everyone came inside and walked into the sitting room where Mr. Weasley was sitting. When Mr. Weasley saw that Harry was in the room he asked, "What were you doing out there?"

George replied, "Percy, Fred, and I were training to gain better control of our magic, and aren't you curious as to why Harry potter is at our house?"

Mr. Weasley replied, "your mother already filled me in." he turned to Harry and said, "I was wondering if you could tell me if I have a past life. Molly, my wife, said that everyone else here had one so I didn't want to be left out."

Harry nodded in the affirmative and activated his eyes, he then said, "You have a soul that is roughly thrice your current so you definitely had a past life, it seems normal enough though it is a bit brighter than normal, which denotes large intelligence. That's about it, If you want I can awaken your past life memories, in a couple hours when everyone else has theirs awakened."

Mr. Weasley replied, "Why of course, who knows maybe I was… now what do muggles call those people, ah yes… a scientist. Then maybe I'd know what keeps airplanes in the air."

Mrs. Weasley, who had been in the kitchen, peeked in the room and said, "Dinners ready."

Everyone who was sitting stood up and they all went into the dining room to a lovely dinner and a light conversation. The dinner lasted an hour, with Ron, George, Fred, and Harry having an eating contest.

After dinner everyone set about getting ready for their memory awakening. This mostly consisted of getting on their pajamas, and possibly preparing a pain numbing potion by their beds. Once everyone had gotten ready in bead Harry went around to each person's room to perform the memory awakening technique, using his eyes to partially hypnotize them to put them to sleep for ten hours, so they would sleep through all the pain and not wake up too early the next day.

Once Harry had set everyone to remembering he sat down in a meditative position with Godslayer lying in his lap and brought himself into his mindscape, but instead of ending up the usual sewer he found himself standing in the court yard of a castle suspended up high in the air. The reason he knew it was high in the air was because the courtyard floor was invisible. He heard a feminine voice call out, "Welcome, I hope you like what I've done to the place."

Harry looked around for the voice and eventually saw a tall slender beautiful woman who had long light brown hair and green eyes. He asked, "Who are you, and how did you change my mindscape, I've been trying to do that since I found out I had one?"

The woman replied, "I am Lady Teldra, the soul who inhabits Godslayer, and you learn a few things being, essentially, a spiritual being. Kyuubi and Nekoken could have done the same thing had they not been imprisoned. Oh and don't worry they still are, I just made there forms smaller and a collar is around their necks instead of those ugly cages, they're probably exploring the castle right now.

Harry interrupted, "Speaking of which, why is the castle flying, and can we go in? Standing out here is really unnerving."

Lady Teldra answered, "Sure, Harry, and I'll explain about myself and a little of my history as well." Then lead Harry to a library and put some tea and biscuits on a coffee table for him. She started her monologue by saying, "First you must know that I am many eon old, and I was originally a mortal being, but due to certain circumstances my soul, and therefore I, was transferred into a very powerful Morganti dagger." Seeing his confused look she added, "That is a type of weapon that eats souls. Anyway because the person whom I loved tried to save me he was able to keep my soul from being destroyed, but it was too late to save me in the mortal sense so my soul was bound to the dagger and a gold chain known as Spellbreaker, thus making Godslayer. Everything was pretty much ok after that for a while, but my love, Vlad, was killed normally he would be reincarnated, like you, but he was killed by another Great weapon wielded by a god, and thus was able to kill Vlad and devour his soul. After I killed the bitch, I just drifted around passing between holders. I say holders because they never tried to use me; if they did they lost an arm, leg, or other body part. I eventually ended up in that awful store where you bought me. Evil person after evil person tried to use my power, the worst one was about 30 years ago when a very evil and snake like man tried to use me, I severed both of his arms, but the bastard was able to reattach them. After severing a few more arms and legs of various people you bought me. I like you, you seem very much like Vlad, and I can tell that you are a good person so, I humbly offer you my services."

Harry looked at her blinked a couple times and replied, "Of course, you've already done so much for me, this castle is much better than the sewer, and, though he might be a demon, Kyuubi will be much happier with the changes and he has become something like a friend over the years. I am happy to hear that you trust me enough to lend me your power, and I want you to know that I shall wield it only to protect the innocent and those who can't protect themselves."

Teldra said off handedly, "I wouldn't have offered if you had shown anything to the contrary." And continued in a warm tone, almost like one a mother would use, "it's time to get up."

Shaking his head to ward off tiredness Harry stood up and placed Lady Teldra, as she insisted he call her from now on, on his belt and looked at his watch. Noticing that everyone else would be up in about a half an hour he set about making breakfast.

The first person to get up was Ginny; once she saw him she jumped him in a hug and purred, "Harry-kun, good morning." Her hair had grown longer and taken a slight purple tinge, along with her muscles becoming more defined.

Harry replied, "Good morning to you too, so I take it I was right as to who you were."

Ginny answered, "Yup, and I'm happy you were too. I can't wait to see who everyone was."

Ron decided to come down at that time, his eyes turned green and the pupils seemed to have shrunk. And he got black marks around his eyes. He nodded to them as a greeting and said, "Sand," And walked out the door to presumably get sand to make his gourd again.

Ginny shook her head and said, "Looks like he regained his 'man-of-few-words' attitude." Noticing that Harry had cooked, she said, "Well thanks for breakfast Ha-kun."

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah I didn't know what state your parents would be in this morning so I decided it'd be best if breakfast was made when they got up." A moment after Harry spoke an excited looking Fred, literally bouncing off the walls down stairs with an excited George following behind. Both of them had gained greater muscle mass and their hair had gotten darker

Harry looked at them and asked, "Care to explain?"

Fred spoke first and said, "I was a pirate named Luffy and George was a pirate named Ace, who was also my brother. We ate this cursed fruit and I ate the rubber rubber fruit and Ace ate the flare flare fruit. Once we ate them we weren't able to swim, ever, which explains our inability to learn in this life. The rubber fruit turned me into a rubber man and the flare fruit gave George pyrokinesis." To demonstrate Fred pulled out his cheek to an outrageous distance and let it snap back into place and George snapped his fingers and had his thumb covered in fire.

Harry looked at the fire and said, "Cool, can't wait to see how you do with Katon jutsu."

The next to come downstairs was Percy, his hair had gotten darker but that was about it, he said, "Hello Harry, thank you for breakfast, though I think mother won't be happy that you cooked, she always likes to do that herself."

Harry replied, "I figured, but she might think differently now that her past personality has somewhat combined with her current one, speaking of which, who were you in your past life?"

Percy stated, "I was Uryu Ishida, a Quincy. Quincy is a term for people who can see the souls of the dead, and have a special ability that allows us to use a bow type weapon that is made of latent energy in the air."

Ginny said, "Wow, we are so going to have to show off to each other later."

Percy replied, "Agreed I'd really like to see everyone's abilities.

Harry said, "Yeah but to do that I'm going to need some kunai, shuriken, ninja wire, and explosive tags."

Ginny said, "Yeah, I want to get a Battle fan as well, I feel kind of defenseless without one, or at least a pair of chui."

Everyone, except Harry and Ginny, around the table asked at the same time, "Chewy, like gum?"

Harry said, "No, chui splled c-h-u-i, it's basicly a chinese version of a midievil mace. Do you guys know anywhere that we could by stuff like that?"

Percy answered, "I'm not sure, but if we go to Diagon again I'm sure we'll be able to find somewhere that does."

After he said that they heard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley coming down the staris. Mrs. Weasly had a purple diamond on her forehead, seemed to be younger, and her hair had gotten longer and lighter. Mr. weasley hadn't changed much, aside from his hair adopting an Einstein look to it.

Harry looked at them and said, "Well looks like I was right about Obaa-chan..." he was cut of by a, "I'm not old, brat," then continued, "But I still don't know about you Mr. Weasley, who were you?"

Mr. Weasley replied, "I was Emmett "Doc" Brown, A muggle Scientist. IT's amazing, I finnaly know about all of the things that I wanted to before, thank you Harry."

Harry said, "It was no problem, sir, I'm just happy that you're happy with the knowledge of your past life. If you would like to thank me properly though, you could take me back out to Diagon, so I can get some equipment I'm used to having, You wouldn't know of anywhere that would supply weapons, would you?"

Mrs. Weasly replied, "I think there is one small place, but it might have been in muggle London. I was thinking of getting some equpment anyway so you can come along too. I feel kind of odd without a few kunai hidden about my person." She sat down and said, Thank you for making breakfast, don't do it again."

Harry said, "You have no worry about me doing that.'

After a good breakfast they were off looking for a weapon shop, Harry quickly made a few Kage bunshin to look in Diagon Ally while he, Ginny and Mrs Weasley; the others had decided to stay to practice what they new, so that the muscle memory would work back in or, in the case of Mr. weasley, to tinker.

Harry said, as they were leaving the Leaky Cauldron, "I wonder if there is any diffrence between muggles and magical folk." Then he activated his kamashiigan. With it active he noticed that most of the people around them had new souls, ones that hadn't had a previous life. He told the others in his group about it.

Mrs. Weasley replied, "It makes since though, having had a past life would mean that you've had your spirtual energy increased before, so having more would mean a greater chance of using it for something other than living."

Harry just nodded and kept walking until his clones dispersed and he learned where the store was. He grabbed the two women and preformed a shunshin to the shop.

They entered the store called "The Hidden Dagger" they all thought, "Funny, wasn't that the name of Tenten's shop in konoha." Harry activated his Kamashiigan again. When a bell chimed a woman who looked to be about 30 greeted them, she had brown hair in buns and wore a chinese top. Harry took a good look at her with his Kekkai Genkai, and noticed that she had an unusually dense soul for someone who is only on there second incarnation, that is unusual for people who were not shinobi. The three looked at each other and said, "Definantly Tenten."

The woman looked at them beweldered and said, "Huh?"

Harry replied, "You just remind us, a lot, of someone we knew, anyway I was wondering If I could get six sets of kunai/shuriken, six spools of fighting wire, six travel scrolls, and six packs of explosive notes."

Ginny chimed in, "Don't for get a battle fan."

Harry amended, "And one battle fan."

The woman said, "Yes on everything but the explosive notes and scrolls, I don't know what either of those are."

Harry sighed and mumbled to himself, "Figures, but I guess sealing is a rare art here." Then louder he said, "Well I guess I'll have to make them myself, If I show you how to make them would you start producing them?"

She replied, "If the notes do what I think they do, and the scrolls aren't too hard then yes."

Harry said, "alright do you have a pen and paper anywhere? And by the way, what's your name?"

She answered, "No, but I do have some parchment and a quill, and My name is Anna." Then she rummaged behind the counter and gave him the writing materials.

Harry quckly drew an explosive seal, adding chakra to it on a corner and riped it off, then made a larger explosive seal, that wasn't armed with any chakra, and a contianment seal on the larger pice of parchment and haded the larger pice of parchment back to Anna, who looked at it puzzled. Harry tossed the small note into the air where it blew up with the force of a small firecracker. Then he said, "That was a demonstration seal used to show what they do the seal you have there is the usual size one that explodes with about enough force to blow someones arm off, she quickly placed it on the table and backed away, Harry snorted and added, "That seal has no charge right now the worst it could do is give you a papercut. The other seal is a containment seal that can hold up to 100 kilograms without the weight being felt through the seal. You can use it as a template to make more seals, after the seal is done you should focus some chakra into it which will activate it making it have an explosive quality. The other seal," he points to the containment seal," will take in anything of 100 Kg or less when chakra is applied. Now I could go into a long in depth explenation about Chakra and it's uses, but it would take at least months to use easily enough to make explosive notes, however I can allow preform a technique that should allow you to, in six hours, have a very good grasp of chakra, if not mastery. Unfortunatly this technique will leave you asleep for six hours, would you accept?"

Anna asked, "I would be the only one besides you that could do this, and A lot of people will want them correct?"

Harry replied, "Yes to both questions, at least as far as I'm aware of."

Anna said, "Then I accept, but let me get you those things and then close up shop." She quickly got their things together and placed them in a bag and took the pament for the items she had sold them, plus the pre-order for explosive notes and sealing scrolls. She then led them to the apartment above the shop, sat down in an easy chair and said, "Alright, I'm ready. And don't worry about the door when you leave, it's self locking." Harry used his Kekkai Genkai to put her to sleep and awaken her past life's memories. The trio of ninja then left the weapons dealer to sleep.

The three shinobi went back home and for the rest of the day taught Percy, Fred, and George how to throw kunai and shuriken.

Three weeks had passed and the non-shinobi were getting much better at shinobi skills. Harry had applied a jutsu that reveals the chakra nature of a person, and it ended up that the percyhad a light/celistial chakra nature,fred had fire, water, and earth (which made rubber) and fred had a very strong fire affinity. Mrs. Weasly figured their curses had influenced their chakra, in the case of Fred and George, and what he could do in his previous life, in the case of percy.

Harry was teaching fred how to make jutsu, because he didn't know any rubber jutsu, whenhe heard a shout of, "Harry, Dumbledore and his guest are here to see you."

Harry turned to fred and said, "Continue trying to get that rock to bounce(1) and I'll be back in a little bit." Then run into the kitchen with an old wizend looking man and one who looked tired and more than a little shabby.

The old man was first to speak and said, "Hello, Harry, My name is Albus Dumbledore, and my companion is Remus Lupin and he wanted to talk to you about the werewolf that you defeated. I came here because I wanted to ask you to return to the Dursleys, they really are the safest place for you, and I wanted to see your curse to see if there was any wayfor me to lift it."

Harry got pissed and said, "First I'll never return to the Dursleys and you can't make me. As for my curse hagrid already told you about it and I highly doubt that you could get rid of it, and even if you could I don't want it gone anymore, I lived with it for more than three hundred years so it's a part of me now."

Dumbledore was very angry now, he couldn't have the-boy-who-lived have a cursed girl form and he couldn't let those bloodwards fall, yes he knew that they were horible people, but if he had left him with anyone else he would have either been spoiled rotten or he would have been killed rather quickly. He said, "Harry, they were hard to talk into taking you back in. It's the only place that is safe for you because of the blood wards. And your curse should be lifted, it was placed onto you so it can't be part of you and would would be much happier and have more power if it was lifted."

Harry just replied, "You cannot make me go back, right now I am the strongest person within 350 kilometers of this house, including you, and to refute you curse theory, have you ever heard of a gift acting like a curse, like immortality." He waited for a nod of the head and as dumbledore was opening his mouth to questionhe continued, "Well this is like the inverse of that, I received a curse, and instead of hindering it helps most of the time. I can understand women much easier, I am able to become more flexible in an instant, and I can become unrecognizible in that same instant, this curse is very much a part of me."

Lupin inerupterd and asked, " I'm sorry, but what's you're curse?"

Harry replied, "When I get splashed with cold water I change into a girl, it's really not that bad. Ginny changes into a cat, and I knew someone who would change into a little black pig. now then, what about the werewolf fight do you want to know about?"

Lupin, ignoring dumbledore, said, "you see I'm a werewolf as well, infact greyback was the one to infect me, and I was wondering if you could seal off my wolf as well."

Harry nodded and said, "I could seal it off like I did with greyback but then you wouldn't be able to control your magic well enough to do anything. I can however use a different seal that will keep you from turning on the full moon, and you'll be able to turn at will, your will, and have control over yourself when you do. Just let me get a quill and some ink." Harry set about procuring the needed items. He returned soon after he left and activated his kamashiigan. He heard a gasp and dumbledore asked, "What happened to your eyes?"

Harry replied, "You notice when they change color, but not that I lack glasses? Anyway, my eyes changed because I activated a genetic ability, also called a Kekkai Genkai, the ability itself is called Kamashiigan or 'soul eye' and as it's name implies, it allows me to see a person's soul as an aura. I activated it so I can find out where the wolf-demon is sealed."

Lupins aura was the norm for wizards, except for the ookami sealed where his neck met his shoulder, harry said, "You have an average wizard soul, at least one past life, but your sealed demon is odd, at least if greyback was anything to go by. Unlike him, you have an ookami sealed into you, and they are more wolf-angels than wolf-demons. This should have made your werewolf form less violent, because ookami are usually neutral, if not benevolent, to other living things. Has anyone ever seen you be neutral or friendly with animals, specificly things that would have been prey to a wolf. Stuff like elk, boar, deer, or various small animals? Normally a wolf-demon would eat anything it could get it's lips around."

Lupin gasped and said, "The Marauders, all of them were animagus and would acompany me when I would transform to make it easier on me." Seeing Harry's puzzled look lupin said, "an animagus is someone who can turn into an animal at will. The Marauders were a rat, dog, and stag; and they were with me every full moon after they became animagus. The worst I ever did was a shallow bite or a scratch, which they told me was because of rough-housing. Luckily lycanthropy is not transferable to animals."

Harry replied, "That's because you can't seal a demon into an animal, it just won't work. Now to apply the seal overtop of the current weak one you'll need to remove your shirt."

Lupin complied and harry started to draw the seals. Dumbledore was watching and was very interested he asked, "What kind of runes are those?"

Harry replied, "They aren't runes, they are kanji it's the medium I learned to use for making seals, right now I'm making a standard demon seal reinforcer seal. It'll surround the current seal then slowly flow the demonic aura into his, it also has the ability to force the aura, but contain the mind, of the ookami over his turning him into a full ookami as long as he wants, and he will continue to have his mind. The slow constant influx of ookami aura will make the transformation esier and much less painful. It will also give him a very high healing ability and increased senses." Harry turned to Lupin and asked, "you get all that?" Lupin nodded. Naruto then pushed some of his chakra into the seal array.

When nothing changed lupin asked, "Did it work?"

Harry replied, "Yeah, it'll take a while for you to notice it at first but it will keep you from transforming on the full moons. You need to focus the energy towards the part you want changed, or if you want to completely transform you want to pull on as much aura as you can. At first you'l only be able to pull a bit out and it will only partially transform you, but every time you pull on the energy of the ookami you'll be able to pull more the next time, eventually you'll be able to pull all of it and transform completely."

Lupin looked at harry and said, "Wow, you know a lot about this, did you know someone who had a demon sealed inside of them in a past life?"

Harry replied, "I knew some, but the reason I know so much is that I have a demon sealed in me, actually two of them. I have a nine-tailed kitsune, known as Kyuubi, and a nekomata, who is known as Nekoken. I had Kyuubi sealed inside me at birth in my first life, and Nekoken was sealed inside me as a result of a banned training method my isiot father used in my second life. I know I'm able to transform into Kyuubi because I used it in fighting Iwagakure's army away from my home village in my first life, and other times when I had particurlaly tough opponents. As for why I know a lot about ookami, lets just say I had a friend who had a five tailed one sealed inside of her, she was suprisingly tough for a miko"

Dumbledore was shocked, and said, "How can you have two demons sealed inside of you essplecially ones from pat lives?"

Harry replied, "They were bound to my soul, kyuubi was on purpose, so he woould die with me, and nekoken was an accedent. Now if that's everything I would like to get back to teaching fred how to make jutsu."

Dumbledore said, "Well I suppose that you could stay here, esspecially if what you say is true, but what happens to your family when the wards fall is your fault, as well as anything that happens to the Weasleys because of your presence here."

Harry laughed at him to his face and said, "No, what ever happens to the Dursleys is their own fault, as for the Weasleys well they have quite a few very good fighters to protect themselves, and I'm teching them how to do more. Now, Lupin, if you need any help just owl me and I'll see about writing a scroll for you." He lead them to the fireplace threw in a pench of flew powder and said, "good day," before pushing Dumbledore then Lupin into the emerald flames.

It was the day that they were to leave for hogwarts and all of them were off to platform nine and three quarters, ginny complaining the entire way about not being able to see harry until the holidays. Getting on was a quick affair and having to tell ginny that he would owl her as often as possible, and a quick kiss, harry was in a compartment with ron waiting for the train to start moving.

After the train had been off for about an hour, a blond kid, that harry recognized as draco malfoy, opened the door and said, "I heard that Potter was on the train have either of you ssen him?"

Harry said, "Uh, I'm Harry potter, what do you want?"

Malfoy quickly said, "No you're not, you don't have a scar, or glasses, quit trying to impersonate someone you look nothing like." Then grumbled something about damn mudbloods and how he was superior because he was a pure-blood then stormed out of the compartment.

Ron let a small smile grace his lips and said, "Looks like like we found Uchiha, but I say we leave him ignorant." Harry aggreed.

The door slid open a second time and a girl popped her head in and said, have either of you seen a toad." Ron and Harry shook their heads and the girl saw Nick and said, "ooh, is that a kitsune? I read all about them in some of the extra books I got, they're supposed to be really smart." While she was doing that harry and ron shared a look with each other and thought the same thing, "We found sakura." She turned to the small kitsune perched on Harry's shoulder and said, "Hellow there little guy, my name is Hermione, do you understand me?"

Nick replied, "of course I understand you I'm not stupid." And harry translated for him.

Harry subtly activated his kekkai genkai and examind her soul, it turned out he was probably right so he made his offer, "Hermione, I believe that we knew each other in a past life and I would like to awaken your memories of them, it will take about six hours to awaken them, and we have about nine or ten to wait." Then he added the thing to seal the deal, "If you do this you could possibly gain vast amounts of knowledge in a very short amount of time." She quickly agreed and hermione passed out in the seat across from ron."

A little while longer a pudgy boy poked his head through the door and asked, have any of you seen a toad, or a girl with… oh Hermione." Then he looked said and thought to himself, "I should have known it was too good to be true when she offered to help me."

Harry noticing that dark cloud quickly said, "Don't worry she didn't abandon you, she just got side tracked is all, I offered to awaken her past life's memories and she id a sucker when it comes to knowledge, if your would like I can do the same for you."

The boy became a bit happier, but then seemed to remember something and said, "what about my toad?"

Harry replied, "Don't worry I got that covered. Now, if you would sit in the chair across from me I'll start." The boy nodded and did as he was told then promptly fell into a deep hypnosis induced sleep.

Harry preformed his favorite hand seal and then sent his shadow clones out to search for a toad, which they promptly found and returned to the compartment and dispelled.

Hermione was the first to wake up and saw harry and ron then said, "Thank you."

Ron asked, "So, who were you?"

Hermione replied, "In my first life I was Sakura Haruno, and in my second one I was Yomiko Readman, also known as 'the Paper' because of my mastery over it.

Harry nodded and said, "I think I saw that anime one night after everyone else had gone to bed."

A while later the boy woke up and said, "Yosh, that was a good nap!"

Harry laughed and said well we know who you were in one of your lives, but can you tell me who you are in this one, or anyothers you may have had?"

The boy blushed and said, "This is my only other life and in this one my name is Neville Longbottom."

The rest of the trip was spent with everyone finding out more about other pastlives, or this one, and eating the sweets that harry had graciously bought for them all.

They got off the train to here a loud and deep voice yell over the noise, "Firs' yea's thi' way…

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000(1)made up way of practicing rubber chakra manipulation

well this is the 5th chapter in my story and one of the logest, almost 11 pages.

There will be two polls this chapter and neither are going to end until probably the 7th chapter getts published, which will hopefully not be that long, they are

1. should I make it a harry harem, the love will be true and bonds will be made.

2. who should dumbledore be the reincarnation of?


	6. Chapter 6

Well here's the next chapter, I've decided that I won't be writing Hagrid's accent because it's difficult and time consuming

Well here's the next chapter, I've decided that I won't be writing Hagrid's accent because it's difficult and time consuming.

The votes are in and it's going to be a harem, the addition of Luna and Daphne Greengrass, because in this fic both are purebloods, and it will make sense in this or the next chapter.

I don't remember any of the dorm passwords so I'll make them up.

DISCLAMER: I own nothing in terms of intellectual property.

"Human/human sprit speech"

"**Demon speech**"

"Animal/ animal sprit speech"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got off the train to here a loud and deep voice yell over the noise, "First years this way. First years this way."

Harry immediately recognized the voice as Hagrid's and looked towards him. He shouted, "Hey, Hagrid, Nice to see you!"

Hagrid looked down and noticed Harry and his friends and said, "hi Harry, its good to see you too. Now just wait a bit and we'll head to Hogwarts."

Once all the first years were infRont of Hagrid he led them to some docks where there were boats waiting for them. Hagrid said, "No more than four to a boat." Then they were off.

The boats went under a curtain of ivy that was on the cliff face, and boat by boat the eleven year olds unloaded onto the docks until the last boat containing only Hagrid docked. He quickly stepped up and said, "Alright follow me to the enterance hall."

After a long walk through dungon like halls hagrid opened a door into a brightly lit room with a tall strict looking woman standing in fRont of them.

The woman said, "hello, I am professor McGonagall, and I am happy to welcome you to hogwarts. Follow me and you will be sorted soon."

She led them into a rmall room to the side of the room that had everyone else in it and said, "Wait here and I will call you when everything is ready."

As soon as she left all of the children started talikng, one person asked, "I wonder how they're going to sort us?"

Ron answered, "My brother, Fred, said that we had to fight a troll, though I think he was just joking."

Harry added, "It does sound like something the twins would do."

McGonagall came back in and said, "Now if you would follow me into the Great Hall, we can start the sorting cerimony."

They lined up and were marched into the great hall towards a stool with an old hat on top. They stopped a little ways from it then a seam near the base of it opened into something akin to a mouth, and it sang.

Once the song was over McGonagall called out the first name, "Abbot, Hanah…"

After a while it she called out, "Potter, Harry" and the room burst put into chatter, Harry sighed and went up to the stool and placed the hat onto his head.

As soon as the hat hit his head Harry was suddenly pulled into his mindscape. He looked around and saw a tall man with blond hair wearing a red and gold cloak. He walked up to him and said, "I take it you're the sorting hat."

The man turned and saw Harry and said, "Why yes I am. I have never run into one such as you before. This is your mindscape, correct?" Harry nodded in affermation, then the sorting hat continued, "Well you have a stRong mind no dobut, you could probably do well in Ravenclaw."

Harry intupted him to say, "I am not what you would call book-smart, I only have a mindscape because I have a couple of demons sealed inside of me and this is where I interact with them."

The sorting hat then said surprised, "You interact with demons regularly?"

Harry nodded and said, "Yeah, it's kind of hard to get any power from them with out talking to them face-to-face, you'll never get any respect unless you do."

The hat nodded dumbly and said, "Well I know perfectly well where to put you now, talking to demons definitly takes bravery, but I can sense that you once held great ambitions, but those have been fufilled. So I will place you in GRYFFINDOR." It seemed louder than it should have and he was expelled from his mindscape and heard a lot of cheering so he got up and walked over to the Gryffindor house table and sat next to Hermione. several others were sorted into the various houses when it was Ron's turn.

As soon as the hat had covered his eyes Ron was pulled into his mindscape. The hat looked the same but the mindscape was a barren desert with a large raccon being held down in chains while screaming obcinities. The hat was very surprised and slightly scared. Ron apeared right behinde the hat, startiling him.

Ron said, "Just put me in Gryffindor with my friends and family, I can give you my word that I am brave, I saved my entire village in a past life."

The hat replied, "Well that's good and all but your mind tells me that you would be better suited for Ravenclaw or Slytherin."

Ron said, "If you don't I'll show you why I was known as Sabakyuu no Kami."

The hat paled and said, "Alright I'll place you in GRYFFINDOR."

The hat was then pulled off his head and as he was ejected from the mindscape. There were cheers in the air, most notible Harry, Fred, and George. As Ron sat down Harry asked, "How'd you get in Gryffindor? I thought you'd get put in ravenclaw with all the reading you do at night."

Ron replied, "I threatened the hat."

Harry and Hermione laughed and Harry said, "Only you would threaten a thousand-year-old conciousness."

Ron replied, "I did what I had to to be with my friends family and soulmate."

Harry said, "Oh yeah I forgot about that, you guys made a very happy couple, and who'd have thought someone like gaara would make a good father."

Ron retorted, "You had just as smalla chance."

Harry admited, "true."

Once they were done talking they caught the end of Dumbledores speech, it was Tweak, and food apeared before them. Once everyone was fed and watered Dumbledore sent them to their dorms. Percy, who was sitting near them, stood up and called, "First year Gryffindors follow me." He led them through a maze of corridors and fanilly in fRont of a painting of a large lady who asked, "Password?"

Percy replied, "Lion's pride"

The woman in the painting nodded and allowed them through. Seeing the common room everyone spread out and were happily conversing with each other untillit was time for lights out, in which everyone, save for Ron, went up to bed. Ron just sat in a chair facing the fire while reading his potion book.

The next morning Harry and his group of friends had made it to breakfast and were eating when Mcgonagall came over to them and handed out class scheduals. Looking at it Harry said, "Well it looks like we have Transfiguration and defense against the dark arts before lunch then double charms after.looks like a pretty full day."

They finnished breakfast a short time later and headed to the transfiguration classroom, asking for directions from painting a couple times. When they got in they saw that a cat was sitting on the fRont deskand the teacher was nowhere in sight,so Harry, having a natrual affinity for felines,walked up to the cat and started petting it on the head saing, "What are you doing here, shouldn't yoube out on the grounds somewhere?"

The cat got wide eyes and blinked a couple time then replied, "How can you talk to me? and I have a very good reason tobe here, as you will see in a moment. So go to your seat."

He did as the cat said and watched as it turned into Mcgonagall. Most of the class was surprised or impressed, but Harry saw stuff like that almost every day in his last life so it didn't even make him blink. After bowing to the applause she set about getting everyone to workon changing matchstiks into needles, withonly Hermione, Ron, Harry, and suprisingly Nevile getting it correct by the end of class. As the groupof friends were leaving Mcgonagall said, "Harry, please stayput I'd like tohave a word with you."

Harrydid as he was told and once the door was shut the teacher asked, "How is it that you were able to speak to me in cat? I thought only other feline animagus could do that."

Harry replied, "Animagus is someone who can turn into an animal at will, correct?"

She said, "Yes, but it is a very long and difficult process and givin that you only learned about the magical world about a month ago, it should be impossible for youtohave as much control as you do."

Harry said, "I can change into an animal at will, actually two, a nekomata and a kyuubi kitsune. I'm not sure about the nekomata, because I haven't had a chance to try yet, but I have changed into kyuubi before. Watch." And he slowly changed and shrankuntill he was a normal sixed fox but with nine tails.

The fox said with a deep baratone, "**See I can change int the fox that was sealed inside me.**" It the shifted around; red fur turning black seven of the tails shrinking backintothe body and it over all looking more feline. Then in a distinctly feminine vocie the nekomata said, "**and I can change into the nekomata that was sealed inside me, but as you can tell I turn into a female when I change because Nekoken is female.**" The feline then slowly changed back into Harry and he added, "those were only the 'domestic' sized versions of them, with nekoken I figure I should be able to get about as big as a small house, and with kyuubi I know I can get to a size where I'm large enough that 'one of my tails is enough to shatter mountins or raise tsunamis.'"

Mcgonagall was at a loss for words, he was a personthat is byall propablities impossible, she just shook her head handed him an excuse note for DADA and sent him along his way, before muttering about unpredictible children.

Harry snuckinto the classroom while the proffesor was talking about demon posetions and how to exorcise them. Harry just snorted when the proffesor said that demons like inhabiting human bodies to preform misdeeds. The proffesor turned and spotted Harry and said, "then perhaps you know how to fight inner demons and to get rid of them? And where is your excuse note Mr. Potter?"

Harry grinned and said, "I stopped fighting my inner demons we're on the same side now." Then handed the note over.

Hermine bopped him on the head and said, "quit being stupid, he meant possesing demons, not sealed."

Harry replied, "Oh, well the best way to do that, provided that the possesed is an enemy,is to kill him or her, if it's friend then it's to seal it, or if already sealed but willingly realeased then it's to knock him or her out."

The proffesor nodded and said, "Yes the death of the person will usually force the demon out and sealing, if one were able to do it fast enough, could work, but know one really knows how to seal anymore." He moved onto the next topic and dRoned on about various things that could cause trouble, like pultergeists, to things that were just bizzare, like poultrygeists. Once class ended they left for lunch.

Sitting down hermine said, "I'm kinda surprised that you don't have a lot of fangirls Harry, you have almot the same past that sasuke did, plus you have already proven your strength, I'd have thought they'd be all over you."

Harry replied sarcasticly, "Oh yes I'm wondering as well because I want a bunch of women fighting over me and marrage contracts in this life too." Then noticed Dumbledore walk past with an odd look in his eye. Harry slapped his had to his face and asked, "What do you guys think is the likelyhood that this will end well."

Both of them replied, "Slim and none."

Harry said, "I think he understands sarcasm, and I hope that gleem was because of something else."

The rest of the day was mundane, theyfound that charms was easy once the right movement was used, and the day ended without much happening.

It was wensday and the morning for their flying lessons, unfortunatly with the slytherins, and everyone was in the great hall for breakfast and the mail owls came in one split off and landed infRont of Neville. He took the parcil from the owl and gave it a couple strips of bacon, and it flew off, nevelle heled up a marble looking object and he said, "Yosh, grandmother has sent me a remembrall."

Harry asked, "Whats it do?"

Neville replied, "If I hold it and the smoke turns red it means I've forgotten something." He squeezed it in his hand and it turned red, neville then said, "I will remember what I forgot or I will run 100 laps around the school, and if I can not do that then…"

That was when Harry tuned him out. The group of friends got up and left the ranting ball of youth to his own devices.

Class was just starting when neville made it to the field. Ron was explaining the concept to Hermione and Harry, because he was the most familiar with the wizarding world.

The Teacher, Madam Hooch, said, "Now that everyone is here lets start the lesson. I want you all to sand next to a broom, put your hand over it, and say 'UP!' the broom should then fly up to your hand were I want you to hold it untill everyone else gets it."

Everyone did as the were told with very mixed results, Harrywas able to get it right the first time, but almost no one else did. Once everyone was able to get their brooms up madam hooch said, "Alright I want all of you to mount your brooms then I want you to push off of the ground hover a couple inches off the ground for a moment then land. On my whistle." She blew it and they all lifted off the ground a little, except for neville who had been too excited and pushed off much too hard.

He eventually became unsteady, at about a hundred feet, and slipped from the broom. He fell swiftly, like a meteor, when at the last second he was able to right himself and land on his feet making a slight bowl-shaped depression because he used chakra to cushion his fall. He quickly said, "No need to worry, I am not injured." While everyone, save the golden trio, just stared at him in shock. The broom, having the extra cham toreturn toground level when it lacked a rider returned to his side and he grabed it.

Getting over her shockof neville's reflexes, madam hooch said, "Now then, because everyone else had little trouble, I'm going to let you fly around while I help him, but please don't go any higher than five feet." She turned to help Neville and left everyone to their own devices.

Harry got his broom back into the air, and stood on the edge of it to talk to hermine and Ron, "I still say brooms are kinda girly, you would have thought that some young wizard would have figured out how to charm something else to fly like one."

Hermine got into a huff and asked, "Why are brooms girly?" while she had a fake smile on her face.

Recognizing it for that the trap that it was Harry just stayed quite.

A scream percied the air and Harry turned his head to see a slytherin girl with blck hair falling from rather high up with Malfoy holding her broom from about sixty feet in the air. Without even bothering to get on the broom correctly Harry flew towards the girl like he was surfing. He was able to catch the girl about twenty feet from the ground and flew her slowly to the ground stopping just a foot above the ground and jumping off while holding her in his arms.

Harry said to her, "You can let go now,we're on the ground."

The girl lifted her head from his chest and released his cloak from her death grip, and hopped from his arms and stood shakily on the ground. She looked him in the eye and said, "Thank you for saving me. I'm Daphne Greengrass, by the way."

Harry replied, "It was no problem, Daphne, and you probably no it already but, I'm Harry Potter, and it's nice to meet you."

She blushed, but was cut off by Hooch coming up and saying, "What happened, and why were you above the limit I placed?"

Daphne shrank back a little and said, "I was talking with draco and he goaded me into following him up there and he bumped into me making me loose my balance, I think he might have done it on poupose but I'm not sure. Anyway when I fell Harry caught me and carried me to the ground safely.

Hooch replied, "Very well, Daphne, for disobeying my height limit twenty points from slytherin, and you will serve a detention with filch. Fifty points to gryffindor for saving a classmate." She turned to the recently landed Malfoy and said, "For putting miss Greengrass in danger and for disobeying my height limit I'm taking forty points from slytherin, and you will serve a detention with filch." She wrote a note and handed it to Daphne and said, "Take this to filch and he will tell you when to serve your detention."

Mcgonagall came out onto the field and talked to hooch for a few moments then came over to harry and said, "Harry, I watch the new students learn to fly every year to see if anyone will have skill in it and I believe that you have what it takes to be on the team. Now, we only have the position of seeker open and I want you to fill it, please follow me and I will get Wood, the team captain, and see what he thinks."

She lead him towards the charms classroom and knocked on the door as soon as she reached it, had a quick conversation with Flitiwick and a burly looking guy came out shortly after flitiwick went back in.

Mcgonagall said, "Harry this is Oliver Wood. Oliver this is harry potter, and our new seeker." Wood got a huge smile and said, "Great, now before I let you on the team I'll need to test you some so I want you to come to the Qudditch pitch on saturday so I can get a feel as to how you'll do. It was good to meet you but I need to get back into class, so I'll see you on Saturday at noon, got it?"

Harry nodded his head and said, "Right, I'll see you there." And left with McGonagall when she led him to her office.

She said, "take a seat." Then started to tell him about the history of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Once she was done she asked, "Will you need the school to provide you with a broom?"

Harry thought for a moment and replied, "No, I think I'll be able to procure one, I'll get Mr. or Mrs. Weasley to get one with my money."

Mcgonagall nodded and said, "Alright, now that all of that is done, you may go to the great hall for lunch.

Harry said, "Thank you." And left to find his friends.

When harry got to the great hall he noticed that the girl he saved was standing next to where hermione and ron were sitting. He just groaned and thought, "A fangirl, great."

He walked over to where they were and daphne went up to him and hugged him then kissed him on the cheek and said, "That was for saving me." Then walked back to the slytherin table.

Ron just smirked and said, "Looks like we jinxed you mate, I bet by the end of the day you'll have almost every girl after you, it'll break their hearts when they find out you already have a girlfriend, that or Ginny'll break them."

Harry nodded scared of what the fangirls'll do, before he said, "I made it onto the house Quidditch team. Prof. McGonagall says I'm the youngest seeker in a century."

Ron looked awe struck and said, "Are you going to have to use the school brooms?"

Harry said, "No, I'm going to get your dad to get one for me, with my money of course." Harry then wrote a letter to Mr. weasley then ran through some handseals and slapped his hand onto the table. There was a puff of smoke an Hedwig was sitting right were he had hit. Harry said to noone in particular, "Man, I'm happy that I created a summoning contract for hedwig." He then turned to hedwig and said, "Now girl I need you to take this to Mr. weasley, alright?"

Hedwig hooted her afermation, which also seemed like she was offended that he would think she didn't understand, took the letter and flew off.

It was the next day, and their first class was potions, and having heard the rumors none of them were late to class. Right as the bell rang the back doors slamed open revealing the professor, who looked like a huge bat. The man quickly went into a speech talking about what he could teach them then insulting all of his past students. He quickly turned on harry and said, "Ah, Mister Potter, our new celebrity, tell me, What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Harry sat with a look of concentration on his face until he said, "It makes a very powerful sleeping drought, I don't know what you would call it but a rough translation of what its name in Japanese would be 'serum of false death'."

An angry look passed Snape's face and he said, "Alright then, tell me where you would find a bezoar?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I think that is a stone that cures almost any poison, right?" Snape nodded his head and Harry said, "Then I could find it in the stomach of a goat."

Snape looked even angrier after Harry got the question right. He asked a trick question next, "what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

Harry thought for a moment and said, "I don't know, sir, I have never had to deal with any plants by those names." He looked around and saw Hermione's hand up and he said, "I think Hermione might know, sir, why don't you ask her?"

Snape smiled and said, "Well it seems fame isn't everything, for your information monkshood and Wolfsbane is one in the same, also known as aconite. Well why aren't any of you writing this down. And potter, a point from Gryffindor for your cheek."

Much grumbling came from Harry and the other Gryffindors.

It was lunch and Harry was looking around he said, "Hey do you guys see Dumbledore? I haven't seen him all day and it's starting to worry me."

Malfoy came up behind him and said, "Aw is the lapdog missing his master?"

Harry snorted and said, "Shove it, Malfoy; I'm actually worried he's up to something."

Hermione, while the two were arguing, had snuck up to the teachers table and asked McGonagall where Dumbledore was. And come back with the answer. She interrupted an argument that had devolved into little more than a name calling contest. She said, "Dumbledore is at a Wizengamot meeting, and should be back by this evening."

Harry nodded and said, "I don't think he'll be able to do too much in that time."

It was the Saturday morning and the mail streamed in with the owls, and Hedwig stopped in front of Harry with a square package. Harry picked it up and read the letter, which was from Mr. Weasley:

Harry,

I didn't buy you a broom, because I made something better. A Hover-board! Now the controls are pretty much instinctual, but I would suggest reading the owners pamphlet that I included

Sincerely,

Mr. Weasley

Harry got a grin and said, "Guys I'm going to go test out my new hover-board, care to join?" Ron looked up excited and shook his head in an emphatic yes. Hermione sighed but got up to follow as well.

Harry got up to leave but had an idea before he left; he went up to the staff table and asked McGonagall, "I just received something that I could play Quidditch on, but it isn't a broom, are there any rules stating it has to be played on a broom?"

McGonagall replied, "No there isn't. What was the thing you received?"

Harry held the box up to show her and said, "It's a Hover-board, Ron's dad made it, I'm not sure what it can do yet, would you like to see me test it?"

McGonagall said, "I probably should, it is always best to have an adult when learning something potentially dangerous."

They all crowded around Harry as he opened the box to show what looked like a thick axel-less skateboard colored metallic gold and red. Harry pulled the owners pamphlet out and said, "Let's see, yadda, yadda, yadda, goes from zero to a hundred and twenty in one second, decelerates at same speed, yadda, yadda, yadda, completely magic free and proof, so on board electronics will work, yadda, yadda, yadda, no maximum ceiling, yadda, yadda, yadda, turns on a dime." He threw the pamphlet back into the box and said, "Alright lets get this on." He quickly turned on the skate board and jumped on flying from one end of the pitch in a matter of seconds then shooting straight up, then veering off from his straight up climb Harry did a number of aerial acrobatics that would have put even the most experienced flyer on a broom in his dust. Then quickly he flew over to the spectators and said, "What do you think?"

Mouth a gape McGonagall said, "I think Gryffindor is going to win the Cup this year," then ran to get Oliver to start the practice earlier than planed.

Ron said, "Did she just Shunshin?"

Harry laughed a little and started to fly around some more but at a much slower pace, just waiting for his team captain to give him some lessons.

Oliver eventually got there and explained what each person on a Quidditch team did and who did it on the Gryffindor team. Once he was done he got out a ball of golf balls to use for practice, because if he released the snitch it could be a very long time before they got it back.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There we go the sixth chapter, out only a little after a month, the next one should be out sooner.

Harry knew the things in potions because as a ninja sleeping potions, poisons, and antidotes are very important things, the reason he didn't get monkshood was because he had only heard it referred to as aconite before so he didn't know what they were.

Please review.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I got a job in June that's eating a lot of my time, it has nothing to do wit

Well here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait, I got a job in June that's eating a lot of my time, it has nothing to do with playing World of Warcraft on the Etrigg server.

DISCLAMER: I own nothing in terms of intellectual property.

"Human/human sprit speech"

"**Demon speech**"

"Animal/ animal sprit speech"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Oliver eventually got there and explained what each person on a Quidditch team did and who did it on the Gryffindor team. Once he was done he got out a ball of golf balls to use for practice, because if he released the snitch it could be a very long time before they got it back

..........................................................................................................................................

That night Harry got a letter from the Weasley's ancient family owl, after reading it Harry got an angry look on his face, balled the parchment up and threw it in the fire.

Ron had noticed it and asked, "What'd the letter say, I doubt mum or dad could do much to piss you off."

Harry growled, "Dumbledore initiated a new law yesterday, one that is eerily similar to Konoha's clan restoration act."

Hermione inquired, "So you need to get a harem?"

Harry sighed, "yeah, but they already decided who. Ginny, because Mr. Weasley found out what they were doing and immediately knew she'd hurt him if she was left out, Daphne Greengrass, I think Dumbledore heard what happened at our flying lesson, and Luna lovegood, Mr. Weasley said her father was there set it up immediately saying that his daughter had foreseen it."

Ron added, "The Lovegoods live near us and she has been know to foretell a few things, she's Ginny's age and a good friend of Ginny's so I don't think there'll be any bloodshed between them. I don't know much about the Greengrasses, other than they were neutral in the last war and that they are a relatively young pureblood family."

Harry frowned, "I know that I'm going to be blamed for this somehow and then I'll be beaten by Ginny."

Hermione smirked, "Not if we make sure that she knows it was Dumbledore's fault and idea, and then he'll get the womanly wrath. I know I'm going to commission the twins to prank him."

The next morning Daphne received an owl from her parent's informing her that she was betrothed to Harry, along with two other girls, but it was made out to look like it was Harry's idea. Naturally she was pissed.

Harry was sitting at the breakfast table chatting with the twins about revenge against Dumbledore, when his danger senses kicked into high gear. He immediately used Kawarimi with Draco who got whacked by a very large hammer. Daphne, who had swung the hammer quickly found him and charged. Harry was weaving around the hammer as well as he could when Daphne brought it down very hard right onto a jug of water that had been placed for those that didn't like pumpkin juice. It splattered everywhere and, because Harry had forgotten to cover himself in a layer of chakra like he had been doing since he got to Hogwarts, Harry transformed shocking the entire school that didn't know of the curse.

Harry shouted, "SHIT!!" and ran out of the great hall in search of hot water

The great hall instantaneously burst into a cacophony of shouts, quite a dew asking Daphne what curse she used and if she'd teach it.

Daphne herself was in shock and not a little bit of déjà vu, she thought to herself, "Why did that seem so familiar?" the shock of the boy-who-lived turning into the girl-who-lived making her forget her anger.

Dumbledore frowned, "Damn I was hoping that people wouldn't find out about this."

The other teachers were surprised; while Snape was happy thinking he saw something he could torment Harry with.

Harry was running for the nearest bathroom she could think of when she was tackled by Hermione and Daphne making her hit the ground rather hard.

Hermione was sitting on Harry's chest, "I hope that this isn't the result of you using sexy jutsu. If it is then I might have to hurt you."

Daphne heard this and asked, "What the hell is sexy jutsu?"

Harry replied, "Sexy jutsu is a jutsu I made when I was young that changes me female, usually without clothes, to knock out perverts. And Hermione this is not the result of sexy jutsu, this is a curse I got last life, whenever I get hit with cold water I turn female and whenever I get hit with hot water I change back male.

Daphne let out a low whistle, "That's some curse, isn't there a counter curse? And what's that about 'last life'?"

Harry answered, "There I no known counter, and I had lived with it for about 300 years so it's more a part of me than it isn't. And I have had two past lives, I have found that most, if not all, 'magical' people have had at least one, where as most if not all muggles haven't had any."

Daphne said, "How did you remember your past lives and I want in."

Harry chuckled, "I read some 'fiction' that was actually about my past lives, and Hermione remembers because I gained an ability to awaken those memories from other people.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: sorry for taking so long and this being so short, it would be longer, but I want to update it now because for the next two months I'm going to be at boot-camp for the navy and therefore I won't be able to write at all. I will try to start to write more when I get out but I can't make any promises.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. the day before I was going to leave for boot-camp, and shortly after I posted my last chapter, I was told my ship-out date was pushed back to Feb. 11th so lucky you I'm going to post more.

DISCLAMER: I own nothing in terms of intellectual property.

"Human/human sprit speech"

"**Demon/God speech**"

"Animal/ animal sprit speech"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry told Daphne, "I can awaken your memories; it would actually be preferable to me since I'm your fiancé, and at your current maturity level I'd feel like a pedophile. Just tell me when you want them to be awakened, but keep in mind that you will be asleep for about six hours."

Daphne replied, "Alright, after dinner tonight you can awaken them in the great hall and my friend Tracy can carry me to my room."

Harry nodded, "Alright, we can do that after we get this mess straightened out. Dumbledore will most likely call a day off so he try can cover this up." Harry and the girls went back into the great hall and Harry trudged up to the front. All the while people were trying to get better looks at her, and making hushed comments. It reminded Harry of his first childhood all too much.

Harry got everyone's attention once he got to the professor's table, "Everyone, yes I did change into a girl, and yes it is a curse, but Daphne did not curse me and I have had this curse for longer then I have not. I got it from falling into a cursed spring that causes me to change into a female when ever I get splashed with cold water and back to male when I get hit with hot. Now that the cat is out of the bag you'll probably see my different forms a lot more often, because I don't really care which form I am in now that it won't come as a surprise. Now if that is all, thank you."

Dumbledore quickly got up, "Now then I suppose that this revelation will shock most of you and no one will focus on their work, so considering the distraction and that Halloween is tomorrow and a Saturday, today's classes have been canceled so that the commotion can die down." The teachers were surprised that he'd do that, until they looked at the hall more closely, then they were all happy that they wouldn't have to deal with the little brats on that particular day.

After Tracy had brought Daphne into her room the trio, Ron, Hermione, and Harry, went to the library to practice up some of the stuff they needed for school. And after a quick detour to the Gryffindor tower so Harry could change into some dry clothes, in which they discovered the castle automatically transferred Harry's bed and things to the first year girl's room. When they got to the library they found about 20 copies of Hermione reading at an alarming rate. Harry let out a low whistle, "Man, Hermione how long have you had Kage Bunshin running around in here?

Hermione replied, "Sense the first morning, and I have read about half the library."

Harry's jaw dropped, "That long! Looks like I'm going to have to play catch up." She created 1000 Kage Bunshin, "There that should do it."

Ron sighed, "I need to do something too, Can't be the dumb one." He quickly created 150 Kage Bunshin, his limit, and grabbed a book and sat down.

The next day Harry was in the great hall and male again eating breakfast when Daphne jumped up behind him hugging him and purred, "Hello, Harry, it's good to see you again."

Harry turned in his seat to see Daphne's eye's had gotten a slit-pupil and had gotten a cat like look around them and her hair had turned from black to a very dark dirty blond. Harry raised an eyebrow, "from yesterday I guess that you were Akane, and from how you are acting and how your eyes are you were also Yugito, right?"

Daphne nodded her head, "Correct on both. And now I have you to myself for most of the next eight months!"

Harry sighed, Daphne was a very cute girl, and when he had used a special Edo Tensei reversal on Kabuto, who thought he could summon a demon container to fight a demon container, had revived Yugito, after that she had become his number one fan girl and was always at odds with Temari.

Ron chuckled, "Ginny's not going to like this."

The day had gone by quickly and it was time for the Halloween feast. Dumbledore had given a speech and the fest had started when Quirrel ran in the great hall, "Troll in the Dungeon! Thought you aught to know..." then fainted. The hall burst into a cacophony of shouts when Dumbledore stood up and shouted, "Everyone quiet! Prefects escort your house mates to their common rooms professors come with me to get rid of the troll."

The prefects did as they were told, and all of the students were heading towards their common rooms when Harry's group heard a girly shriek. Immediately Harry Hermione and Ron ran towards it. As they rounded the corner they saw Malfoy backed up against a wall with the troll in front of him with his club raised. Harry quickly barked out orders, "Ron, Hermione hold the troll back. I'll finish it." As he said that sand and paper respectively shot past him and restrained the troll as Harry charged up what looked like a miniature sun in his hand. As soon as the attack was charged Harry ran towards the restrained troll with a shout of, "Memai Ga Suru no Amaterasu!"(1) and slammed the miniature sun into the troll's chest, which quickly incinerated then a gout of flames shot out of the back filling the hallway behind it with flames as hot as the sun. When the fire went out the entire hallway behind the troll was partially melted and red hot. Harry turned and saw the sharingan in Draco's eyes. Harry muttered, "Damn." And Draco passed out.

Ron growled, "You melted my sand." And Hermione cried, "My paper it's burned, that's all I had."

Harry laughed nervously and said, "Sorry guys, I had read that trolls have notoriously thick skin and I figured overkill is better than just pissing it off with something that won't kill it."

Dumbledore and a gaggle of professors came upon them and gasped. Dumbledore was about to send a water spell to cool everything down quickly when Hermione stopped him, "Sir if you do that you will cause much more damage then the initial attack did." Then muttered to herself, "Damn wizards, no goddamn common sense."

Dumbledore quickly asked, "What caused this anyway?"

Harry replied, "My third S-ranked jutsu, Memai Ga Suru no Amaterasu. I essentially shoved a miniature sun into the troll's chest cavity."

Dumbledore got a look of disappointment, "Harry, my boy, why did you feel the need to kill it. It was probably scared and confused as to why it was here."

Ron snorted, "Sir, the thing was about to turn Malfoy into paste, I think he wanted to come and kill it himself and get glory. He'll wake up in a while when the troll almost killed him he awakened his past life's memories as a defense mechanism, so don't expect him to listen to anyone and I can guarantee you that he will kill someone before Christmas, unless he tries to kill one of us, then he'll be the one dead."

Ron's prediction had come true, the next day Malfoy had decided he wanted to fight Harry.

Malfoy came up to the Gryffindor table and said, "Fight me," to Harry, who just waved him off. This pissed off Malfoy and he tried to attack Harry, who just sighed.

Harry asked, "You'll keep at this until I give right?" at Malfoy's nod Harry replied, "OK lets take this outside and onto the lake so there isn't any collateral damage," and walked out of the castle and onto the lake waiting for Malfoy, who showed up using a Raiton Shunshin. Harry shook his head, "flashy as always. You do realize I have almost 600 years of knowledge right, you have what 30, including this life."

This enraged Malfoy, because, while true, he was a pureblood and as such should be superior to everyone who was not. Malfoy shouted, "You are dead!" then launched himself at Harry who was just casually dodging the erratic attacks while just casually throwing in a punch or kick when an opening presented itself. Malfoy was quickly losing his patience.

Tired of being mocked Malfoy shot two spells very quickly towards Harry, when they passed him without his having to move at all Harry taunted, "You must be going blind, that was horrible aim."

Malfoy just smirked, "I wasn't aiming for you idiot." And indeed he hadn't because behind Harry were Crabbe and Goyle's bodies. Malfoy ran through a long series of hand seal and shouted, "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" two portals opened up and coffins raised out of them when they opened Harry smirked and shouted, "Thanks bastard, you just gave me a way to revive my parents and kill you in one fell swoop, Kuchiyose: Shinigami!" and in a puff of smoke there stood the god of death, he looked around his eyes settled on Malfoy, "**Ah, I see another mortal is dumb enough to steal something from my grasp.**"

Harry said, "Yep, and I was hoping that we could use the same deal this time as last.

Shinigami turned his head to see Harry, "**Ah it is good to see you again Harry. I guess sense it is you that is asking this I'll Allow it. Just do this quickly Susanoo and I were in the middle of a shogi game and I know he'll cheat if I'm gone for too long.**"

Harry replied, "Alright, I even have a weapon that will make timing much less important this time too." He then pulled out Lady Teldra, which now had a short but wide blade, perfect for slicing a throat.

Harry launched himself towards Malfoy dodging the few fireballs sent his way while dodging the strikes the puppets in the shape of his parents were sending his way. Once he got close to Malfoy he used a modified seal-less replacement technique to switch with a mass of water behind Malfoy and raised lady Teldra to Malfoy's throat, "Malfoy, your use of the Edo Tensei was your undoing, but I suppose you were dead when Kabuto tried it for the last time. Good bye, have fun in hell." Harry then sliced Malfoy's throat and the body dropped into the water as soon as Harry let go of it. He walked over to Shinigami and held up the blade.

Shinigami's eyes widened, "**That's Godslayer! I thought it had ceased to exist.**" Harry released Malfoy's soul from his weapon and the Shinigami ate it. Then with a wave of his hand Harry's parents, who had stopped moving as soon as Draco had been killed, closed their eyes opened them and took in deep breaths as if it had been held for a long time.

Lily was surprised that she was alive again, as soon as the shock wore off, about three seconds; she launched herself towards Harry grabbing him into a hug and cried. James, whose hair was slightly lighter then in his pictures, was only a moment after lily. Seeing that his favorite mortal was no longer in need of help Shinigami went back to his game with Susanoo.

Dumbledore was more than a little scared, Harry had just summoned death personified, and seemed to be a friend with him. Not only that he had revived his parents, which would mean that he would lose all legal control as well, not to mention what would happen when they learned that he had allowed Sirius to be put into Azkaban. Thinking quickly, "Harry, Get away from them. They are inferi, zombies, they are very dark beings."

Harry flipped him off and said, "Fuck you old man, they might have been zombies at first but my deal with Shinigami brought them back to life completely, as if they had never died.

Lily looked at Dumbledore, "We will not be separated from our son now that we have been given a second chance!"

James stood up and cracked his knuckles, "I'm sure that you would be very unhappy to try anything, got it old man."

Dumbledore paled and walked away trying to think up a way out of this mess. 'I could always try to get the boy sent to Azkaban because he did revive the dead, certainly a dark art, and lily and James could possibly be considered dark creatures now.'

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(1) Memai Ga Suru no Amaterasu- (Dizzy sun-goddess) S-ranked ninjutsu, a Rasengan with fire element focused into it, when it hits the enemy it lets out a very large gout of flames that are as hot as the sun, pretty much a one hit kill for anything.

AN- Lily is going to be the reincarnation of Kushina and Ryoko, and James is going to be the reincarnation of Minato and Tenchi. Washu might show up, because she can break dimensional barriers and is immortal. That's all for this chapter, stay tuned for the next. Ja ne.


	9. Chapter 9

Well here's the next chapter. I don't know when the next one will be out. I am actually going to boot camp this time. It will be early next month and then I'll be offline for the next two months. Oh, and Luna will show up in this chapter, but instead of Hinata and Ukyo, it will be Haku and Ukyo, where Haku was canon. Because it amuses me that Haku is mistaken for a girl but is in fact a boy and Ukyo is the opposite. This would lead to a rather odd personality, hence Luna.

Disclaimer: all characters belong to their respective owners.

"Animal/animal spirit"

"Human/ human spirit"

"**Demon/god"**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was trying to think fast these two had just been revived and if they were anything like their son then they would be very powerful. He suddenly decided, "Alright, I'll stop. And because Godric's Hollow was destroyed you may stay at the castle until you can manage to find another home."

James replied, "No thanks I'd rather go stay with Padfoot."

The headmaster started to sweat, he had forgotten about that detail, "no, no I insist you can stay at the castle and connect with Harry, you must want to spend time with your son."

Lily glared, "What aren't you telling us, old man, I can see that you're trying to hide something."

Dumbledore did the only thing he could he told a partial-truth, "You can't stay with Sirius, because he is in Azkaban."

James was shocked, "What did he do?"

Dumbledore said, "He killed twelve muggles when he killed Pettigrew."

Lily mused, "That doesn't sound like Sirius, sure he'd use overkill avenging us, but he would do all he could to protect innocents. This bears looking into."

Dumbledore smiled, "Just stay here for the night and I'll call Amelia bones, the current head of the Dept. of magical law enforcement, so you can work on it."

After Dumbledore had left a rod of light seemed to appear which then widened into what looked like a doorway. The head of what appeared to be a young red-head popped out and looked to the side where the potters were, "There you are; you just disappeared in the middle of a conversation; that is very rude."

Lily sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mom, we did not have a choice, someone summoned our souls with a forbidden technique and then our son here got Shinigami to revive us completely after he killed the one who summoned us."

The woman said, "Oh, well if you're not going back then I'll just stay here with you, just a second." Her head disappeared back into the glowing doorway and a couple moments later the woman stepped all the way through with what looked like a rabbit cat hybrid on her head. She looked at Harry and said, "This is your kid right Ryoko?" Lily nodded, "Yes that is Harry, and you should call me Lily in this dimension, that's what I'm known as in this life."

The woman replied, "Only if you call me Washu-chan!"

Lily growled, "Mother, you're over twenty millennia old, you hardly qualify as little!"

While the two bickered Harry turned to his father, "What's going on. And who is Washu?

James replied, "Washu is Lily's mother from last life, Washu is technically a goddess and so she is immortal, as such she is allowed to go between the dimensions as she pleases. The reason Lily and she get into fight's all the time is because Washu is not very mature acting, and Lily feels that she should act like a mother and be the more mature of the two. Once he finished Lily and Washu were almost done so they just watched until it was over.

Harry said, "Alright there is a lot that I have to inform you of so if we could go inside and find a quite place to discuss."

James nodded, "I know of a great place to talk, just follow me."

James walked back and forth in front of the ballerina trolls tapestry three times before a door appeared on the opposite wall. He walked up to it and said, "Welcome to the room of requirement. All you have to do is walk in front of the tapestry three times thinking of what you need and the room will appear."  
Harry said, "I'll have to remember that." He then went into what had happened to him in this life and his previous ones, he was very happy to find that his mother and father in this life where as well in his first one and not in his second one, he hated the man who was his father when he was Ranma.

The next day the great hall was a buzz with what happened the previous day. The cacophony only increased in volume when aurors entered with Dumbledore and appeared to be waiting for someone.

It was proven that they were waiting for someone when Harry, his parents, and Washu walked in one of the aurors shouted, "Halt, Harry potter you are wanted for the murder of Draco Malfoy and the use of dark arts of the worst kind! James and Lily potter you are wanted for being inferi. Place your wands on the ground and hold your hands up."

Harry sighed, "I didn't murder Draco Malfoy; I put him out of his misery. And he preformed the dark art that brought the souls of my parents to this plane; when he did so it put him on the Shinigami's shit-list, so he was going to slowly die for three years. I did him a favor now he'll only have his sentence in hell before he is reincarnated. Also my parent's are not inferi, yes they were dead, but the main deference is zombies don't have souls, my parent's do. Also they feel pain and are obviously just as intelligent as you, probably more so. I could summon Shinigami, who you know as Death, right know if you want he'll tell you what happened."

The aurors had read the report that Dumbledore had given them, he had summoned Death the day before, and they didn't want to tangle with death personified. Thinking quickly the head auror gave a hand signal to fire stunners. Out of the six only three were able to fire, because sand quickly wrapped around them. James activated his wings of the light hawk to block the spell aimed for him, Lily teleported upward and Harry just dodged to the side. By the time that the spells were stopped all six of the aurors were being held in the air encased by sand.

Ron said, "I will let you down, and you will listen to him and not make any rash decisions, no matter who informed you of what happened it was obviously skewed. If you attack I will not be so merciful next time." The sand lowered and released the aurors.

Harry asked, "Now then what will it take for you to believe me?

One of the aurors replied, "If you swore on your magic, that would work." He added, "You can swear on your magic by holding up your wand and saying, 'I swear on my life and magic' then whatever you want the other people to believe."Harry performed the necessary actions and the aurors left saying, "alright that's enough for us, but don't be surprised if you get asked to come in and give a formal statement."

Dumbledore was furious, his plans failed dramatically, he would leave them alone for now, but once he had a new plan he would strike.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This will be the last chapter for at least three months, possibly up to six or seven, I am actually going to boot-camp on Feb. 11 so I will be unable to use the internet for at least two months, and then after that I will be very busy. So I hope this will hold my readers (you) over. I will try to get the next chapter out faster.


	10. AN!

AN: I am abandoning this version of Living Again and starting a new universe with the same theme but some of the mechanics will change so it will be more interesting.


End file.
